


Peripeteia

by Avalon



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalon/pseuds/Avalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Pan isn’t so much a boy as a name. When Peter grows older, he must defeat Captain Hook, but with this defeat he must take Hook’s place thus becoming the very man he swore not to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death

Cheers broke outamongst all the Lost Boys, while the Jolly Roger's crew took their hats off in respect.

Captain Hook was dead. _Dead_ on the very deck of his ship.

Peter stood, holding his sword that was stained with the former captain's blood. The blood slid down the blade slowly, reaching the hilt and dripping onto Peter's hand. Peter's breath was ragged as he stood looking down at the lifeless body of Hook.

"Three cheers for Peter!" One of the Lost Boys shouted. Peter smiled, allowing himself to fly above them as they all shouted, "Hip hip huzzah! Hip hip huzzah!"

The crew watched on with melancholy expressions, for they knew what was to happen next. They had seen it so many different times. The crew almost felt guilty in not warning the boy of what was to come, but then they thought perhaps this Peter was different. Smee chastised himself for ever believing that any of the Peters that wound up here would be any less vengeful than the last. It was a reoccurring cycle, a vengeful boy becomes a vengeful man, again and again, while the crew remained ageless.

Neverland was a tragic place indeed. Its wonderful environment hid deceitful creatures such as mermaids, and fairies that controlled just about everything that happened in it. There were men who only fought small boys who never had parents. It was a land full of insanity, at best.

Peter laughed as he soared above the ship, as the sky turned dark with clouds. Tinkerbell appeared suddenly, glowing brightly. Spotting his favorite fairy, Peter flew back to the deck, dropping his stained blade on the deck. He stood in the middle of the deck, next to Hook's body. To his right were the lost boys, and to his left were the pirates. The Lost Boys had quieted down, now looking to their leader as he spoke to the fairy.

"Tink! Are you here to congratulate me?" Asked Peter, placing his hands on his hips and sticking his chest out in pride.

The fairy flew to his face, studying the boy for a moment before she darted up, flying around Peter and leaving a trail of fairy dust behind her as she flew. Peter lifted a hand to touch the dust.

"Tink, what are you doing? I can already fly." He kept his joyful manner as he spoke, but was suddenly overwhelmed by a pain that flared throughout his entire body. He cried out his agony, clutching at his chest in a poor attempt to reduce the pain.

"Oi! Tink what are you doing to Peter?" Shouted one of the Lost Boys.

A couple of the boys unsheathed their weapons, causing more fairies to appear. Peter fell to his hands and knees, falling into the blood he had spilt from Hook. Tinkerbell quickly flew away, leaving the other fairies to handle the aftermath.

"Tinkerbell!" Peter cried out.

He stood up slowly, Hooks blood on him, and made to fly but was unable. The Jolly Roger's crew watched with dismay as Peter began to realize what had happened to him.

"What is going on?! Why can't I fly?" He shouted at everyone enraged, feeling betrayed.

A male fairy flew to him, looking at him with pity.

"My dear boy, you have killed Hook. Did you not realize that with drawing blood from another human would result in your becoming a man?" Asked the fairy.

Peter looked as if he were to cry at this realization, but held back. "What do you mean? I thought this was what was supposed to happen! Hook needed to die!"

The fairy gave a melancholy smile. "Right you are, boy. He needed to die so that _you_ could take his place."

"No… **_No!_** I am not going to grow up! No one can make me!" Peter shouted, clenching his blood covered fists.

"Tinkerbell took your agelessness from you. You _will_ grow up. Once you reach the age of adulthood you will be bound to this island, until you too are slain by Peter," the fairy explained.

"I am Peter," Peter snapped.

"You are Hook," The fairy replied with a definite tone.

The Lost Boys looked on in terror as the conversation took place, unable to move, locked in by fear and sadness for their leader.

"I would suggest you boys to fly away to your hideout now. Peter will join you again soon." One of the sweeter fairies suggested. The boys looked torn at leaving their leader, but obeyed the fairy. They watched Peter as they flew away, a few of the younger boys openly weeping.

Peter began to cry, yelling out in anger, before sinking down to the deck once again holding his head in his hands. Smee slowly walked to Peter, twisting his hat in his hands.

"Peter- er, Cap'n… You won't loose you hand today, but I will warn you that you soon will. Whether it be by a crew member or that bleedin' crocodile, it will inevitably happen," Smee explained.

Peter gave an angry sob in reply.

"Cap'n, I'd suggest you take to the cabin and sleep."

Peter snapped his head up. "I will do as I please." His eyes held complete hatred for the world, shocking Smee into stepping backwards.

"Aye, cap'n…" Smee replied quietly, shuffling back to the rest of the crew.

One last fairy approached the former Hook's body and sprinkled dust over it, turning the body itself to dust. Peter watched in disgust, before getting up and slowly walking to what was now his cabin, Hook's blood still dotted his body.

"Let's sail to the other end of Neverland. Tomorrow we teach and prepare Hook for what is to come," Smee shouted, once Peter was in the cabin.

The crew shouted their agreements, and set off to sail the ship.

It would be a long 10 years with this new captain. The crew already feared what this Hook would do once he were taught the ways of man. He had already killed a man. What else would he do out of vengeance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6/16/2013 - Revised and corrected any errors I found.


	2. Ordinary Existence

"Wendy Darling!" A well dressed, round woman exclaimed. She spoke with equal amounts of loudness and amusement.

The woman approached Wendy, who was sitting in the drawing room sewing. Despite finding womanly tasks tedious, she was thankful for having the skills of cooking, sewing, and childcare. These skills would serve her well when she was to become a nanny, much to the dismay of her father. He wished for Wendy to marry a banker and start a family.

 _"Roger works in a department next to mine, but he is…"_ he would always begin, praising every young gentleman who came into the banking business.

"Mrs. Brown! How do you do?" Wendy asked with all manner of eloquence, placing her sewing on her lap.

"Oh very well, my dear, very well," Mrs. Brown replied, speaking quickly as she normal did. 

Mrs. Brown was a very social, well-dressed sort of woman, always in vibrant tailored dresses and today was no exception. She sat down on the settee next to Wendy's chair, wearing a dress in the color of deep purple.

"Mr. Darling has told me of your rejection of Mr. Rogers." Mrs. Brown spoke in a hushed tone, as if it were a secret. "Very naughty, my dear!" She giggled loudly.

Mrs. Brown was the sort of woman who loved being a woman of the 20th century. The clothes, the men, the womanly duties and the gossip were what she lived for. Wendy indulged her, mainly because of Mrs. Brown's connections. If anyone could find her a respectable family to nanny for, it was Mrs. Brown.

"Yes, well I thought perhaps he should find himself a better housewife," replied Wendy, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"To be sure, to be sure! My dear, there _has_ to be a man that tickles your fancy! I would be most unhappy if you ended up an old maid." Mrs. Brown lacked the sincerity her inflection offered.

Regardless of Mrs. Brown's clear distaste for Wendy's lack of husband, Wendy smiled at Mrs. Brown. After all, it was not Mrs. Brown's fault that she was so, for lack of a better phrase, dim-witted. Wendy did not believe she ought to marry a man she had no regard for, after all she would have to live with him and, god forbid, bear the dull man's children. Wendy sought love and love is what she would settle for, if she were to settle at all.

"And what is it I hear of you becoming a nanny? If a woman if going to nanny, surely they want a child of their own!" Exclaimed Mrs. Brown, the bun on her head bobbing as the woman shook her head in exaggeration. 

"It is just an idea, Mrs. Brown. I would like an income-"

"An income? Oh, my dear, that is what husbands are for!" Mrs. Brown chuckled, apparently amused at Wendy's reasoning.

"Yes, I realize this Mrs. Brown, but a woman should be able to make her own way. Wouldn't you agree?" Wendy asked. She was clenching the sewing in her lap, quite obviously annoyed at Mrs. Brown.

"Why, of course! But if a woman can snatch up a wealthy husband who treats her well, what does she want her own income for?" Mrs. Brown asked, though she did not wish for an answer so Wendy did not give her one.

"Now, come dear. I think some fresh air would do us both good," Mrs. Brown said, now standing.

Wendy forced a smile at Mrs. Brown, and placed her sewing in the basket beside her chair before standing too.

"I did need to pick up a few ingredients for dinner this evening," Wendy offered.

"Excellent!" Mrs. Brown declared, already for the door. "While we are out in the town, we may even run into some eligible men!"

Wendy sighed, grabbing her shawl and accompanying Mrs. Brown outside. Mrs. Brown grabbed Wendy's arm and laced it with her own, now speaking of dresses and dressmakers; Wendy allowed her mind to wander during the pointless chatter. 

Could she, she would run away and do… well, she did not know what she would do. She simply felt restrained in society. Her mind wandered to the time in her childhood when she _did_ run away, and with a boy she did not know. A boy who could fly, and taught her how to fly! How was she expected to come back from such an adventure unscathed? How could one expect her to want such an ordinary existence when there were fairies and mermaids and pirates?

"Oh my dear Miss Darling, I just remembered I must speak with Mr. Hopkins about a new dress I've having done up for Friday's soirée!" Mrs. Brown announced, bringing Wendy out of her reverie. They came to a stop in front of the dressmaker’s shop.

"Why don't you go in to speak with him, and I will get the groceries I spoke of earlier?" Wendy suggested, praying she would agree.

"Why yes! That should do indeed! Then we can meet up afterward with more time to walk around the Market," Mrs. Brown agreed.

Finally out of Mrs. Brown's grasp, Wendy walked directly to the fresh food stalls and greeted the merchant. She looked at the various fruits and vegetables, picking out the kind she needed and placing them in a basket the merchant offered her. After paying the man, she looked to her surroundings to take in the busy street airs. Taking a deep breath, she turned to walk back to the dressmakers and ran into a body.

"Oh, pardon me!" Wendy exclaimed, as the body reached his left hand out to her arm to steady her.

"No worries, madam," said the man. 

Wendy studied the man's face; he was around her age, with dull red hair that went down past his ears but was mostly covered by a top hat. He had vibrant hazel eyes that shone more green than brown. There was an eerie familiarity about the man, but Wendy could not place it.

Letting go of her arm, the man tipped his top hat, and walked past her. Wendy watched the man go, but was quickly distracted from her thoughts by Mrs. Brown who appeared suddenly.

"There you are Miss Darling! Did you get what you needed?" Mrs. Brown asked.

"Oh! Yes, yes indeed," Wendy replied with a smile, holding the basket up.

"Very good! Shall we walk about the Market before we return to your residence?"

"Yes!" Came Wendy's rapid reply, eager to see the man she had just spoken to.

"I knew you would want to take a peek around the market for a fine gentleman." Mrs. Brown smiled knowingly. Wendy did not give a response to the accusation. 

Once more, Mrs. Brown took her arm and they began to walk. Wendy was now focused on spotting the man in the top hat again, but was unable to find anyone fitting the description of the man from before. She did not understand her feelings when she had seen his face…  It was something so distantly familiar, but out of place. 

Not finding the man, she decided not to dwell on it. She should not worry over a quick meeting with a man, who did not even introduce himself. There was no chance of running into him again.

Even so, her mind searched for an answer. Even more so when she lay asleep that evening; She had dreamt of her time in a land where no one aged, and there were fairies and mermaids and pirates… And a boy who never grew up, who stole orphan children from their prams to be Lost Boys forever.

And there was that face, appearing and fading within the dream, not allowing her the pleasure of remembering whose it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6/16/2013 - Revised and corrected any errors I found.


	3. A Man She Once Knew

Wendy awoke the next morning before the break of dawn. She had awoken with a film of cold sweat on her brow, and brought a hand to her forehead to wipe it dry. Looking to her bedroom ceiling, she allowed her mind to reminisce of a time when she flew to that very ceiling with her brothers.

John and Michael were away in their respective schools now; both studying for prosperous business jobs. It always shocked her how the boys were able to, for lack of a better phrase, " _bounce back_ " from Neverland. She never asked them, of course. They were older now, thus more sensible about such places. It occurred to her that her parents still did not believe the children ran away to a place in the sky.  She wouldn't have believed it had she heard it from a child.

Breathing deeply, she sat up and made to get out of bed. She was hit by an immediate temperature change as she stepped onto her floorboards; It was turning into winter, and the mornings were becoming quite nippy. She approached her armchair, took the robe that lie on it, and put it on along with her slippers, before stepping to her bedroom window.

The city sat deadly quiet, as its residents slept peacefully. The street lamps glowed dimly as the first glimpse of the sun began to rise, casting a warm glow over the chilly city. Wendy wrapped her arms around herself, and looked down to the street where she caught the sight of a handful of men walking quietly, talking in hushed tones. They were dressed peculiarly, and yet she recognized the outfits as clothing privateers often wore.

"How odd…" She said quietly, watching the group walk by.

As the last of the sailors walked by, one looked up directly at her window before looking away quickly as to not give the appearance he had seen her. Wendy raised an eyebrow at the man's behavior, but did nothing else. Just as she was about to take herself from the window, she spotted a man dressed in a dark gray suit and a top hat.

She stood in anticipation as he silently walked by, his boots making no crunching noise over the fresh frost that took the streets. He too looked to her window, but did not avert his gaze when he caught her staring back.

It was the man from the market! 

He stopped in front of her home, staring up at her, causing Wendy to blush at her state of undress. He tipped his hat at her, revealing his dim red hair that was put back elegantly. Despite his attire, his overall demeanor gave him the air of one not born of money. Wendy tilted her head as she looked down at him, still trying to put together why this man seemed so utterly familiar to her, when that face enveloped her mind.

Her eyes widened as the man finally began to walk away; she swore she saw him smirk and that's when she knew she had to follow him.

She rushed to her closet, grabbed her walking boots, socks, and a long dress coat. She quickly threw the items of clothing on, not changing from her nightgown and robe, and carefully walked out of her room so she would not wake anyone. When she approached the staircase, she leaped onto the railing and slid down it (if Mrs. Brown could see her now, oh how she would scold her), landing softly onto the landing and rushing out the door. She was careful enough to shut the door silently behind her as she walked down the steps of her home to the street.

The city was silent, save for a few birds that sat in the trees eager to start their day. Wendy looked around for the man and the sailors, but while she had been getting dressed they had walked out of sight. This was not a deterrent for Miss Darling, for she saw the fading footprints of the man and the sailors embedded in the melting frost.

She smiled to herself and strode quickly down the street, stepping in the footprints she followed. The sun was now bright on the edge of the sky, giving her warning that soon her parents would awaken (along with the city) and her endeavor would either have to end or she would have to find this man before she was missed.

She realized as she walked, she did not exactly know what she was going to say to him when she found him. It's not common etiquette to ask someone if they were a pirate, or a once a boy who never grew up. Then again, it wasn't common etiquette to run outside at dawn in one's nightclothes. Wendy almost giggled at the thought of being found in such a state, but was quickly brought back to reality as she bumped into a body.

 _What luck!_ She thought, for she knew that she had found what she was looking for.

There was that very man, wearing that top hat, with his dull red hair. Wendy stood, waiting for him to turn around, suddenly overwhelmed with butterflies in her stomach. He did turn, and looked equally surprised and amused at seeing her.

"Do you often run into people in the street?" He asked, looking around the area for any city folk. Satisfied that there were none, he returned his gaze to her.

"Do I know you?" Wendy asked in return, disregarding any rules of decorum.

"I don't think we have been introduced, no…" He replied, shifting his weight from one leg to another.

"I think I know you, but I didn't think it possible for you to be…" She trailed off, suddenly realizing if she was, indeed, mistaken, how silly it would seem to this man. However, she kept her gaze locked with his, hoping he would validate her thoughts.

"I feel I must go," he said, turning to leave, tipping his hat once more.

"Is your name Peter, per chance," Wendy asked.

He stopped, and turned his head towards her, looking displeased.

"No, it's not," he replied simply.

Wendy was dissatisfied with that answer.

"I know this may sound outrageous, but you look so familiar to me. Are you perhaps… related to a Peter?" Wendy knew this was a silly line of questioning; she didn't even know if the Peter of her memories had relatives.

The man turned back to her and took off his hat, reluctantly. His hair fell to frame his freckled face, while his golden-green eyes searched hers. Wendy narrowed her eyes as she took in his features, the memories of Peter mixing with the sight of the man before her.

"Peter?" She whispered in disbelief, her eyes searching his face.

"I am not Peter. I have not been him for a long while," The man replied, looking a bit afraid of his confession. He wasn't sure why he had answered her, but perhaps he felt an obligation to be honest with her. After all, she was _his_ Wendy bird. 

Nevertheless, this was **_not_** the plan.

Wendy looked to him earnestly. "How are you… How are you here? How are you older?" She asked in hushed tones, feeling that at any moment someone could hear this conversation and take her away from him.

"Wendy, I think it best you go back home," he replied.

"No! I am no child, and neither are you _apparently_. I can't even begin comprehend what his happening this moment…" Wendy trailed off, feeling the shock she had not allowed herself to feel prior to speaking with him. It did not seem real. Could it be a dream?

She began to feel lightheaded, and touched her brow as an ache through her head grew more painful. Closing her eyes, she fell into unconsciousness, and nearly fell onto the ground before Peter. He caught her with his left hand and brought her to him, feeling utterly dreadful. This was _not_ supposed to happen; she was not supposed to follow him and his crew. He simply wanted to see how she lived her life, and if she had received the love she deserved and the love he, as a boy, could not give her. He was definitely going to get scolded for this later by Smee.

In the distance, he could hear the sound of factories starting up, and people chattering. Thinking quickly, he whistled for a member of his crew to come over.

"Yes, Cap'n?" A burly man dressed in gentleman attire, which was threatening to rip off his body, for it was obviously too small, asked.

"Get her aboard the ship, and place her in my cabin."

"But Cap'n we can't have her aboard! We're setting sail within the hour!" The burly man replied, knowing very well who this woman was.

"I know that," he spat, annoyed at the entire situation, "but as you can see she is in no state to go home. I cannot bring an unconscious woman to her home without arousing suspicion." 

The burly man looked displeased, but took Wendy from his captain's grasp and carried her aboard the ship.

 _Peter…_ It had been a long time since anyone had called him by that name.

He rubbed his face with his hand in exasperation. What in God's name was he supposed to do with Wendy now? Could he muck up the courage to explain to her what happened? How could she understand that he was now Hook, and that Hook was simply a name, a moniker, for those once named Peter?

His right hand which had recently been replaced with the hook twitched, reminding him of his very obvious change. He growled to himself, before following his crew aboard the ship.

The burly man, or Bill Jukes as Hook knew him to be called, entered the cabin and placed Wendy on Hook's bed. As Hook entered the cabin, Bill shot him a concerned look, but Hook barely noticed. Hook took a seat in his chair that sat behind his desk, as Bill silently left.

He lifted his feet onto the desk, lounging in his chair as he looked to Wendy. Idly, he twisted his hook around its socket. He needed to decide what to do with her and what to tell her. Perhaps she would wake up and forget the entire conversation, and he would be able to return her home without informing her of his identity. 

He looked to her, her fair golden hair had become a more muted color than how Hook remembered, though it took nothing away from her beauty. She had grown into adulthood with ease, looking very much as he imagined she would, if not better. He glared at her form, almost wishing he never set eyes on her; Look at what his selfish impulse had done… It brought her to him…

A quiet groan from Wendy's place on his bed alerted him of her return to consciousness and took him from his thoughts.

Wendy sat up and looked around at her surroundings, feeling uneasy when she realized she did not know where she was. Hook cleared his throat to signal his presence to her, causing her to jump.

"Oh! It's you…" She commented, blushing slightly. Upon waking, she thought perhaps this morning adventure had just been a dream, but it seemed she was mistaken.

"You're in my cabin. We took you in here after you fainted on the streets near the docks. Don't worry, we haven't left port yet." Hook explained reassuringly. He had placed his hooked hand on his lap so Wendy could not see it.

Wendy stood up, wrapping her dress coat around herself before walking towards his desk. "Are you going to explain yourself now?" She asked, determined.

Hook groaned, his hope that she would have forgotten her line of questioning gone. "I'm not sure what answers you are looking for, _Miss_ Darling, but I doubt I have them."

Wendy narrowed her eyes, and he was instantly reminded of their encounters as children. As a boy he had often annoyed her with his rash decisions, and his inability to treat her like a lady.

"How are you my age?" Wendy demanded.

"People age, Miss Darling," Hook retorted, leaning back in his chair.

"Stop with the vague non-answers, Peter!" Wendy shouted, clearly irritated. Hook winced at the rise in her voice, and at her use of his former name.

"I told you, I don't go by that name," he replied through clenched teeth, his voice almost a growl.

Wendy crossed her arms, irritated with him, but not frightened. "Well, then what is your name?" She felt ridiculous in this cabin, questioning this man with whom she had an "inkling" was Peter Pan, a _boy_ who was not supposed to become a man.

He looked back at her intently, having an internal battle of whether he should tell her, or lie and get her out of here. He took his feet off his desk, and leaned forward placing both hands on the desktop. His right hand hit the wood with thud. Wendy look her eyes off his to look at his hands, seeing the hook for the first time. She narrowed her eyes at it, then returned her gaze to him.

"Who are you?" She asked carefully, feeling afraid that this person was not at all who she thought he to be. He could simply be a pirate, ready to kidnap any young woman stupid enough to follow him.

"I go by Hook," he replied carefully, watching for her reaction. Wendy looked at him with bewilderment, and was about to speak when she felt the ship jerk, causing her to grasp onto the desk.

Hook stood up and rushed to his cabin doors to open them. The ship was out of the port, and sailing at a great speed.

"No, no, no!" Hook shouted, stomping across the deck.

"Where are we going? Where are you taking me?" Wendy demanded, following Hook's strides with ease.

"Smee!" Hook shouted, looking around for his second in command. 

Smee appeared from the starboard side of the ship and rushed to him. "What is it Cap'n?" He asked. He glanced from Hook to the woman briefly, before taking another look at her, shocked at her presence.

"Who is-"

"I thought I told the men not to leave port until I was finished with this." Hook pointed behind him, with his hook, at Wendy.

"This?!" Wendy exclaimed, offended at his word choice.

"We had to leave. The police were poking their noses around looking for a girl," Smee said carefully, nodding towards Wendy.

Hook growled in frustration. Nothing was going as planned. Hell, he didn't even know what his original plan was, but this situation was definitely _not_ what he thought was going to occur.

"My parents are going to searching all of England for me! Oh, this cannot be a happening again…" Wendy said, bringing her hands to her head.

"If you don't mind me asking Miss, what is your name?" Smee asked, though he had a very good idea who it was.

"Wendy Darling," she replied slowly, her memories of Smee returning to her as she looked to the stout older man.

Smee looked from her to Hook, with clear disapproval. Hook, in turn, pointed at Smee with his hook.

"Don't you look at me that way, old man. We need to send her back to her family."

"Damn right we need to-" Smee began, but was interrupted.

"I am going to stay here," Wendy declared, startling everyone including herself.

"What?" Snapped Hook.

"I do not fully understand what has happened, and is happening… But I am not going to leave this ship until I fully understand… you," Wendy spoke, very unsure of what she was doing. A small part of her wanted this type of adventure (she was on a pirate ship after all), but a bigger part of her was eager for her to return to her world of comfort and familiarity.

"Wendy," Hook started, saying her name aloud for the first time, "There is nothing to understand. I am Hook!"

"You are Peter Pan," Wendy stepped forward towards him, "and nothing like the man who I remember to be the captain of the Jolly Roger."

Hook looked down at her, glaring. "You do not know what I've become, or what is expected of me."

"Which is exactly why you need to explain it to me. I used to tell stories of you to children I would take care of; Peter Pan, the boy who never grew up! The boy who lived in a world where there were mermaids and pirates! A world I never wanted to leave," Wendy said, smiling now as she recalled the memories.

"I am not the boy who persuaded you to run away," Hook replied. His glare had softened, but he had not let himself be content with the situation.

"No, you're not. Apparently, you are a man who steals women away," Wendy smirked, despite the seriousness of her circumstances.

Hook stared at her, trying to figure this woman out. He had thought he knew Wendy Darling's character, but she continued to surprise him with her line of questioning, her ability to recognize him, and her bravery.

"If you stay, I cannot bring you back," Hook found himself staying. Smee's noise of outrage did not go unheard.

"Lucky for you, I have nothing to return back to this time," Wendy replied simply, though with a hint of displeasure.

"Wendy Darling, I fear you will now see how far your Peter has fallen from grace," Hook declared, looking solemn.

He walked away from her then, returning to his cabin to contemplate what he had just done. Wendy watched him depart, and felt for the first time that exhilaration she had experienced once upon a time. She was running away once again, only this time she had nothing to tether her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6/16/2013 - Revised and corrected any errors I found.


	4. All Hands on Deck

Instead of following Peter… or Hook, as he called himself, back to his cabin, Wendy kept to the main deck. She was finding it highly entertaining, as well as educational, watching the pirates run their ship. Not that her presence was entirely welcome; Wendy discovered quite quickly that these men did not want her here. She could only guess the reasons as to why.

She grasped at her coat, bringing it closer to her body to cover herself. The sea air _was_ bitting against her bare skin, but she also felt the need to cover herself to keep whatever dignity she had left. She was not to be a woman on show for these men. She did not feel that they would attack her, much less talk to her, however the phrase "better safe than sorry" came to mind given her circumstances. Then again, if she had thought of that phrase only moments before, she would not be on a pirate ship with the dreaded Captain Hook.

With a shrug, she turned to face what was her home; the port they had come from was beginning to fade from slight. She wondered if her parents and Mrs. Brown were out looking for her. What would the suspect? Would they even stop to think of her disappearance so many years ago to Neverland?

Wendy shook those thoughts away. She was here now, and with her choice to stay, she had to focus on this journey she was taking. Speaking of which, she hadn't even thought to ask where Hook was planning to go. With a furrowed brow, she approached the closed cabin doors and entered without so much as a knock. Hook was seated at his desk, looking over various pieces of parchment before looking up to see who intruded his solitude.

"Where are we going? I hadn't thought to ask…" Wendy asked, shifting on the balls of her feet.

"We're going to sail out to sea where no man can see us, then use what little magic we have to travel to Neverland," Hook replied with a mundane tone, looking back to his papers as he spoke.

"An average trip for you, I suppose," Wendy mocked, stepping from the doorway further into the cabin to take a look around.

"You realize that I do not allow most men aboard my ship to speak to me in such an insulting tone," Hook said, watching her with an irked expression.

She did not bother to look at him as she touched some navigational tools that were placed on a cabinet. "Fortunately, I am a woman."

"That does not give you leave to mock me," said Hook, torn between being annoyed or amused at how this woman reacted to everything he said to her.

Wendy looked over her shoulder to observe him, before turning entirely to face him. "What is expected of me here? Am I supposed to work as the rest of your crew?" 

He openly laughed at her question. "Is that what you want to do?"

"I wouldn't mind it. Now that I am here, I just assumed that I would have some purpose," she replied, feeling a little foolish.

Hook sat back in his chair lazily, watching her with an amused grin. "You're welcome to do whatever you'd like. However, I don't think the crew is willing to teach a _girl_ the way of this ship." He smirked as her expression turned sour.

"Firstly, I am a _woman_ not some naive girl who doesn't understand the ways of labour and men. Secondly, why is the crew so…"she paused, looking for the right word, "uncomfortable with me staying?"

"I would imagine that would be obvious to you," Hook began. "You are the last Wendybird that Neverland has had." He shrugged nonchalantly, though there was a definite importance to that statement. "You were mine, and since you left many things have changed." He spoke casually, though with great effort to seem so relaxed.

Wendy looked thoughtful. "Are you going to tell me the story of how this all happened?" She asked gesturing to Hook. 

"I killed the former Captain Hook," he replied simply. He sat forward again, interlocking his hands on the desk. It was awkward looking, but the movement seemed rehearsed to Wendy. "I took a life, making me no longer a mischievous boy."

"But I thought when I was with you- didn't we defeat him all those years ago?" She asked, her brow furrowed. She glanced at the hook, getting a good look at the appendage. The hook was more crude than she remembered of the "previous" Captain Hook.

"We thought we did, but somehow he survived the crocodile." He shrugged his shoulders. "Naturally the Lost Boys and I continued the good fight, and thus Hook eventually perished."

"And you grew up…" Wendy concluded, reflecting on the story. "Then why do you have a hook for hand? Surely in defeating Hook it did not mean you were to embody and become him."

Hook looked amused at her assumption. "I remembered your vivd imagination Miss Darling, but I cannot say I thought you'd guess my situation so easily.”

Wendy stepped towards his desk, now impatient with her curiosity. "You can't just change yourself to be another man." She waved one of her hand at the word "change" for emphasis.

Hook looked utterly bemused. "But you can, Miss Darling. Look at you, pretending to be a normal Victorian woman, striving to become a wife and a mother. No wait, that was who everyone wished you to be, so you played the part."

Wendy looked taken aback, unsure of how to reply immediately. His speech was not harsh, but the words took her by surprise. Was she so transparent? 

"How can you judge my actions when you have been gone all these years?" She asked, wishing to take the focus off herself.

"How can you judge mine?" He retorted, his bemused demeanor still in place.

Wendy did not reply, but instead stared at him trying to understand everything he had said. It was not an unlikely tale, but she did not know how to process the information or how to speak to this man she once called Peter. She did not even know if she was thankful for his appearance or if she loathed him.

"I would recommend we get you suitable attire," Hook suddenly suggested, rising from his desk. "We can't have you galavanting around the ship in just your nightgown," he grinned, stepping towards his wardrobe.

Wendy looked down to her clothing. "I do have a coat on too," came her childish reply.

Hook handed her one of his shirts, a brown vest and a pair of brown trousers.

"I imagine they will be too large for you, but if I recall you have a knack for stitching."

Wendy took the clothing, keeping her eyes trained on the man before her. He had a playful and, dare she say, flirtatious look to him. She wasn't quite sure how to address that look.

"Yes. That is, if you have a needle and thread," Wendy spoke gently. All feeling of annoyance had dissipated. 

Despite his calm and polite behavior (for most of their time thus far), she was constantly expecting him to turn angry and overbearing. Perhaps she had read a one too many novels as a young woman, but if he was the "new Hook", as ridiculous as that sounded, one would expect a little overbearing pirate attitude.

Hook walked back towards his desk and opened a drawer to retrieve a needle and thread. Upon finding the items, he returned to where Wendy stood patiently and handed the items to her.

"Thank you," she replied before walking towards one of the two armchairs stationed in his cabin, and taking a seat.

Hook said nothing in reply and promptly left the cabin, closing the doors behind him, leaving Wendy to her work. Hearing the definite sounds of his walking away, Wendy stood up again and began to undress so she could try on the clothing he had given her. His assumptions regarding their size were correct; definitely too large for Wendy's petite frame. 

Quickly assessing where she would have to take in the articles of clothing, she changed back into her nightgown and began sewing. It took around a half hour or so, but Wendy had successfully taken in the clothing to better fit her body. As she gazed down at the clothes, she couldn't help but smirk in amusement at such attire; she was dressed like a real pirate. If only society could see her now.

Meanwhile, Hook was pacing the deck of his ship, shouting orders as the ship sailed with great speed towards the abyss of the sea. It took all of an hour, if not more for his life to once again turn completely upside down. However, this did not necessarily mean it was unwanted. Wendy's presence gave him a sense of comfort as well as irritation with her constantly challenging his word. It was very reminiscent of when they were children.

"Cap'n!" An older scruffy looking gentleman exclaimed from across the main deck, before hobbling over to Hook. 

"What is it, Starkey?" Hook asked, looking disinterested.

"I was just wonderin' how long Miss Darlin' would be stayin' for. I reckon she would need clothes and a proper place to sleep." Starkey was ever the gentleman, and it always surprised Hook that Starkey gave up his way of life to become a pirate.

"She has decided to accompany us to Neverland. I doubt she will return to her home for quite some time," Hook replied, knowing it wasn't a definite answer. Hell, he didn't even know Wendy's plans. He had to remember to speak to her about that.

Starkey just nodded his understanding, smiled, then walked away to attend to whatever the ship needed. No doubt, he was making a list in his mind of what a woman needed, so he could acquire said items the next time they made port.

Hook walked up to the ships wheel, and looked over his ship with a proud grin. Never in all the years as Peter did he imagine ever taking this glorious ship as his own, at least not as a man. Hook had found that becoming captain, and growing up was not as terrible as he had originally thought. Hell, once he was 18 his crew took him out of Neverland to many pirate sanctuaries to introduce him to the "perks" of being a man, and Hook definitely appreciated those perks. To think, at a pitiful time of his childhood he thought a kiss was a thimble. 

Hook was taken out of his internal reflections when he noticed Wendy walking up the stairs of the deck to where he stood. Seeing her dressed in his clothes, tailored to fit her frame, made him smirk.

"Can I pass for a woman of the sea?" She questioned, gesturing her hands from her head to her boots.

"Well enough," Hook replied with a shrug.

With a deep breath, Wendy looked around, placing her hands on her hips. 

"So, what shall I do?"

"Nothing. The crew has it under control," Hook replied, leaning on the wheel. He watched her, keeping his amused smirk in place. His clothing fit her well (though that was her doing), and he would be lying if he said it wasn't attractive.

"So I ask again, what shall I do?" She asked, crossing her arms. The sleeves of the shirt hung over her arms, making her arms look like small wings. This detail made Hook want to laugh, but he coughed instead. changing his expression to one of calmness.

"Well, I imagine some of the crew has coats that need repairing," Hook offered.

Wendy cocked an eyebrow. "You want me to the ship's seamstress?"

"No. _You_ want something to do, so I gave you a suggestion."

Wendy simply replied with a "humph," and walked back towards the cabin, having nothing further to say. 

She didn't really know what she expected when she said she wanted to accompany the crew, other than the yearn to see Neverland again. Even so, she wasn't sure why she wanted to return. She was twenty-two years old, and the boy she knew as Peter Pan was supposedly grown to be Captain Hook. All she would gain from returning is reassurance that it is a real place, and perhaps a humiliating beating from the new Peter Pan… if that's how it Neverland worked. She assumed that if her Peter became Hook, there must be another Peter that leads the Lost Boys around.

A bigger question was raised in her mind, as she walked about the deck: Did this mean that she was now a villain? 

Before her mind could properly reel in another thousand questions to cause her alarm, a rather friendly looking gentlemen by the name of Starkey approached her and disrupted her thought process.

"'Ello Miss, I spoke to the cap'n and he was sayin' that you were goin' to be stayin' with us for a long while, so I was wonderin' what it is you'll be needin. I can getcha some accouterments to make yer trip a bit nicer," said Starkey, smiling at her.

"Er, yes," Wendy said, taken aback at this crew member's kindness. "I've already borrowed some of Ho- I mean the Captain's clothing, but I'm not quite sure where I'll be sleeping."

"I'm sure the cap'n will have you stay in his cabin, he usually lets the women sleep there. I hope you don't mind Miss, but I overheard you talkin' to him, and actually some of us do have clothin' that needs a fine stitch or two, so if you were willin', I'm sure the men would appreciate it."

Wendy looked briefly concerned at the mention of staying in Hook's cabin, but kept her expression fairly contained. _That's usually where the women sleep?_

"Um, I suppose I could. I won't have much else to do." Her expression suddenly lightened. "However, in exchange for mending the crews clothing, do you think I could learn how to manage the ship?"

Starkey chucked. "I'm sure the men wouldn't be _too_ bothered."

She smiled. "Sounds like a deal, Mr…"

"Starkey, Miss. They like to call me Gentleman Starkey."

"Then it is a deal, Gentlemen Starkey," Wendy announced, holding out her hand for him to shake. He did so with a grin.

_& & &_

The next time Hook came across Wendy she was sitting in his cabin, busy mending the crew's clothing. She didn't bother looking up when she heard him enter, knowing very well who would be checking in on her.

"I see you took the seamstress job," Hook observed.

"In exchange for lessons on how to run this ship, yes," she corrected, not taking her eyes of her current stitch.

"Seems like _frivolous_ knowledge for one such as yourself," said he.

"Perhaps," she paused her stitching to observe him, "But learning such things may come of use if I am to accompany you and your crew. Wouldn't you agree?"

Hook's face held an expression of small amusement. "Aye, that would be beneficial."

Wendy, with an accomplished smile, returned her focus on the coat she was mending with a nod to Hook.

"I had come in here to inform you that the crew has dinner around sundown. We all eat out on the deck, and since you've managed to win over the lads you're welcome to eat with us," Hook said after a moment's silence. 

He felt a little awkward, being so nice. Not that he wasn't nice to his crew or random folk; he was just never genuinely nice. With the random folk he came across on land, he was polite, if not flirtatious to gain what he desired; with his crew, he kept his authoritative voice while keeping a playful tone.

"Sounds delightful! As I recall, the crew loved a good story while they ate." Wendy's reply made Hook scowl for a moment, suddenly reminded of what had been, and how he had felt when he had heard of Wendy's alignment with the previous Hook. _Red-Handed Jill._

Wendy took no notice of his change in demeanor.

"Hm, yes," came Hook's noncommittal reply, before he stepped out of the cabin.

He was irked that such a memory could tarnish his calm mood. He felt much like his younger self with this rage bubbling up, and he was not keen on it. Having Wendy around was stirring up many emotions in his head, and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. On one hand, his attachment to her as a child only deepened upon sight and with speaking with her, while the things she spoke reminded him of what he no longer was, and of the only man he killed.

' _Women_ ', he thought to himself, before making his way to the deck where the crew was already gathering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6/20/2013 - Revised and corrected any errors I found.


	5. Return to Neverland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I do not own the flashback dialog. It is from the Peter Pan movie from 2003.
> 
> Secondly, thank you for reading! The feedback I've been receiving is so lovely! I appreciate all the constructive criticisms, as well as the praise for the story! Please continue to let me know what you think of the story! (Loads of exclamations in here, eh?)

_Hook flew through the air, gracefully, almost mockingly. Peter sneered, feeling the weight of too many unhappy thoughts on his mind. He grasped the Jolly Roger's mast, watching Hook carefully._

_"Let us now take a peep into the future," Hook began, his voice an echoing narrative. Peter turned away from his foe, dashing to launch off the mast._

_"What's this I see?" Hook asked. Peter yelled as he flew in an attempt to block out Hook's story. It was just a story. Wendy was below them, fighting against pirates, still very much_ **not** _grown up._

_"Tis the fair Wendy!" Hook exclaimed just as Peter approached. The two slashed their blades, not even giving each other a scratch, but Hook's smirk did not falter. "She's in her nursery. The window is_ **shut** _," he continued._

_Peter growled, launching himself at Hook one more. "I'll open it!"_

_Their blades hit with a definitive scratch of metal. Peter stuck his blade with all the strength he could muster, but Hook parried with ease. Even floating a little higher as he watched this boy struggle with conflicting thoughts and emotions. Hook finally swung their blades together, locking the two close together._

_"I'm afraid the window's barred," said Hook._

_"I'll call out her name," Peter all but pleaded. Hook's face twisted into one of fake sympathy._

_"She can't hear you."_

_"No!"_

_"She can't see you."_

_"Wendy!"_

_"She's forgotten all about you," Hook sneered, leaning closer still._

_"Stop it, please! Stop it!" Peter yelled, feeling himself loose all grasp of happiness. Another new feeling he did not like. Hook kicked the boy away sending him through the sails._

_"And what is this I see?" Hook continued, watching as Peter slowly sunk towards the ground, "There is another in your place." He enunciated each word, using the words as knives to Peter's fragile feelings._

_Peter began to pant, recognizing his want to cry but willing himself not to. He looked to Hook, with an expression of a defeated boy; pitiful and heartbreaking to the right man, but not to Hook._

_"He is called_ **husband** _," Hook whispered callously, the words echoing themselves around Peters head, growing louder each moment until they stopped completely._

Hook woke with a start, breathing heavily. His neck ached with consequence of falling asleep at his desk. He rubbed his face with his left hand, sighing as he gained awareness. In all his years, he had not dreamt of being Peter once more, and now he was thankful for that; He was left with a bitter taste in his mouth and a pit in his stomach. He stood up, taking a few steps around his cabin, not able to shake the feeling of dread.

Had he taken Wendy from someone? She was grown up after all, and with growing up he knew she was supposed to marry. To find love.

Such worrying thoughts were foolish, after all, she choose to run away. He did not steal her.

Hook stepped out of the cabin to a hazy morning, brisk but pleasant, and to the sight of Wendy speaking with Noodler and Jukes. She still sported his clothing, now wrinkled from being slept in. Naturally Hook had offered Wendy his bed while he would sleep at his desk, and _naturally_ , Wendy payed him an undeserving compliment and went straight to bed. 

He could not hear much of their conversation but it seemed pleasant enough, which did intrigue Hook. Wendy was at ease with her surroundings, a observation he did not quite understand. Surely she must be discarding all thoughts that would cause guilt and worry for her to feel so free. 

Slowly, he walked over to the group and heard the ending of their conversation that had been about the Jolly Roger; a standard enough topic. As he approached, Noodler and Jukes nodded their greetings, causing Wendy to turn around to see where their attention had gone. Upon seeing Hook, she immediately smiled.

"We were just speaking of the ship," Wendy announced.

"Oh?" Hook feigned intrigue.

"I am to learn from Noodler and Jukes," she replied, crossing her arms knowing very well by Hook's tone that he did not care.

"How very exciting for you Miss Darling," he teased, earning a scowl from Wendy and suppressed laughter from Noodler and Jukes.

"Do no patronize me, Hook."

"I would not dream of it," Hook exclaimed, looking appalled.

Wendy simply rolled her eyes, and made to change the topic. "Jukes mentioned that today is the day we make for Neverland," said she.

"Aye! It should be a smooth journey," replied Hook.

"Smooth as the seas!" Jukes barked with laughter.

"How do we get there? Surely we don't fly," questioned Wendy, immensely curious.

She had been thinking of the many ways a ship could possibly get to Neverland, but her imagination did not go far. She had only traveled to and from the island once, and both times fairy dust was involved. She highly doubted that the crew of the Jolly Roger would have a fairy as an ally.

"There are two ways to get there: one by flying, two by sea. Naturally, we'll be traveling by sea which means we have to trust in the magic of the island to welcome us back," Hook explained.

"So, we have to believe in the magic of the island in order for it to take us there?" She asked, an eyebrow raised. 

"Precisely. That won't be hard for you to do, will it?" Hook questioned, a gleam in his eyes. 

Wendy had an inkling that simply believing in magic was not the only way to get to Neverland by sea. "No," replied she.

"Good!" Hook said, pleased. "Lads, prepare the ship!" He shouted, as Noodler and Jukes ran off to their stations.

The rest of the crew had since woken up and were tying the longboats to the ship securely, along with the miscellaneous barrels and boxes that lay upon the ships deck. Wendy looked around as the crew hurried along with their preparations.

Hook watched Wendy, taking in her features now. Indeed grown, Wendy held the same beauty she possessed as a child; soft, innocent, but also stern. No longer a boy, Peter could see that kiss he had stolen so long ago; there it was, on the right hand corner of her mouth. Recalling the story of "kisses" he had once heard Wendy's aunt tell, he thought it a silly tale. Not one that held truths. He wondered if she had ever bestowed a kiss on another man.

"Why are they tying everything down?" Questioned the object of this thoughts.

"Preparation," he replied, with a knowing smile.

" _Preparation?_ I should smack you for thinking me such a simpleton to just sit back and think believing in magic would take us to Neverland."

"I would never be so stupid to label you as gullible." Hook chuckled.

"You are so infuriating! You act like a boy with your teasing and vague answers!" Wendy exclaimed, throwing her hands up.

"Are you insinuating that while I'm infuriating, you are not? Let us remember who it was that followed a stranger to the docks at the break of dawn and essentially forced herself onto a pirate ship," Hook retaliated.

Wendy looked at Hook with a look of outrage. "I beg your pardon! I did not _force myself_ onto a ship. I fainted, and you took me!"

The crew rushed around the two quarreling persons, continuing to tie down the most important barrels and boxes to the deck. Smee yelled for the crew to get into position, and so the crew ran to the starboard side of the ship. Upon hearing Smee's call, Hook's annoyance towards Wendy dwindled as he realized what was to happen.

"Technicalities," Hook said, waving away the conversation and taking Wendy's hand. He led her to the starboard side of the ship, keeping a firm grip on her right hand with his left.

"I may have left out an important part of the voyage," Hook admitted, right before the crew began to run to the port side. Hook began to run, taking Wendy with him.

"That much seems obvious," Wendy replied, reaching her free hand out for the railing as they reached the port side. The crew stopped briefly before running back to the starboard side, Hook and Wendy following.

"Since Neverland is an island of magic and, what normal folk would say, nonsense, we must sail there in a nonsensical way," he explained as they paused at the starboard side, only to run to the port side again.

"We're going to roll the ship?!" Wendy shouted, clearly alarmed.

"I must say, Miss Darling, you catch on rather quickly!" Came Hook's reply.

The ship began to rock with each stride the crew took, and Wendy could hear the rolling of the cannons below. The more the ship rocked, the harder it was for the crew to run up the deck and eventually they clutched the railings of the ship to stay aboard. Some of the crew shouted excitedly, having taken this journey hundreds, if not thousands of times. Wendy cursed herself for leaving her house yesterday morning; she wanted adventure, but she had not thought of the prospect of death!

"Steady, lads!" Hook shouted, his hook buried in the railing whilst his free hand grasped Wendy's arm.

The crew made affirmative shouts, as the ship slowly tipped on it's side, teeter-tottering for a moment. Wendy had shut her eyes, holding onto the railing for dear life, but as the ship slowly began to turn she dared to open her eyes and look down. There was the port side of the ship, but it was slowly sinking further into the water. Looking around at the crew, she noted their delighted faces as the ship turned quickly taking the crew underwater.

Wendy shut her eyes quickly and held her breath, waiting for the moment the water would engulf her but it never came. Instead, she found her weight was slumped against the railing and that her firm grip was unnecessary. She opened her eyes to a bright, vibrant sky where the sun had an ancient face. Hook's grasp on her arm was gone and he now stood at the helm of the Jolly Roger looking callously pleased. The sight frightened Wendy for a moment, having forgotten the role he now played in this story of her childhood.

Slowly she stood and took in her surroundings. There was Neverland; she could see the deep brush where the Lost Boys hideout was, as well as the pools the mermaids inhabit. She thought perhaps the vibrance of the island was something her child-eyes had enhanced, but as she laid her eyes upon the waves of Neverland's seas and the shore the vibrance did not fade.

"I never tire of seeing this island after returning from a trip to London," came a voice from Wendy's side. It was Starkey, grinning like a boy on Christmas.

Wendy smiled and looked out at the island as they sailed closer. Despite having been here before, she could not believe she was seeing it again. Neverland and the adventures she had here had become fiction in her mind, becoming forgotten to her as the years went on, but upon her return they returned with vividness.

The Jolly Roger made port on a side of the island Wendy had never been on, nor seen. There was a small town inhabited by adults, mainly more pirates and wenches, who ran taverns, inns and various shops. It was impressive to Wendy, and she wondered if this town had existed when she was last here.

"Have at it, lads!" Hook shouted, still stationed at the helm of his ship.

The crew immediately left their stations for the docks, ready to waste their gold on whores and rum. As they reached the town streets, hearty insults from the townsfolk welcomed back the crew. Wendy watched, not daring to walk those streets herself, not that there was any shop that pertained to her interests. She turned around, planning to stay put in Hook's cabin, but was met with Hook standing behind her.

"I thought you would have joined the crew in town," Wendy said, not appearing shocked at him standing behind her.

"I am not fond of town," he replied nonchalantly.

"Some pirate you are," she remarked, looking pleased.

"And what does that mean?"

"Your crew is off drinking and, I suspect, plundering women, but here you are " _not fond of town"_ ," Wendy remarked, clearly amused by the situation.

"If all my crew, including myself, were to simply leave the Jolly Roger at the docks someone would steal her," he pointed out.

"You do not trust me?"

"I do not care for town," Hook replied, now smirking.

"What are we going to do now that we are in Neverland?" Wendy inquired, opting to divert the topic to one where he did not tease her.

Hook began to walk around his deck, and shrugged his shoulders in response.

"I suspect now that I have returned, Pan will seek me out."

"Peter?" Wendy looked at Hook in intrigue. He had not mentioned the existence of another Peter, though it seemed quite obvious that there be another.

Hook stopped at the railings of his ship and placed his hand upon the wood, appreciating the texture. Wendy walked over to him, looking out at the riotous town.

"I would not doubt that he looks over the Jolly Roger now," Hook said, looking to Wendy with a mischievous grin. He turned and looked to the sky, taking his pistol out of his holster.

"Come out and play Pan!" Hook shouted. Wendy looked to the skies, frightened of what Hook intended to do to Pan should he spot him, when she heard loud laughter.

"As if such an old fool could catch me!" Pan's childish shout echoed through the clouds above.

Wendy grabbed Hook's spyglass and looked up in the sky, searching for the new Pan. Upon spotting the boy, she watched as he _and_ a girl flew from cloud to cloud. Wendy took the spyglass from her eye, unsure of how to feel.

"If I am such an old fool, come and face me!" Hook shouted, aiming his pistol to the skies.

"Hook, no!" Wendy made to grab his hand, but was stopped when Hook's right hook came up to wave her away.

She gasped and stumbled back, avoiding impaling herself. Hook immediately lowered his right hand, and looked to Wendy apologetically.

"I am sorry. I'm not used to the bloody thing yet," said Hook, his gun lowered.

"You ass, you nearly killed me!" Wendy shouted, half frightened, half angry.

In turn, Hook replied angrily, "Then don't attempt to steal my gun!"

He looked back to the skies, aiming his pistol at nothing as he searched for Pan.

"Oh, you are so very much the child I knew you as," Wendy said, exasperated. "I was simply trying to stay your hand because Pan has a girl with him. You cannot kill them."

"Wendy, Pan is the bane of my existence," said Hook, with all manner of obviousness.

"Would you stop trying to be Hook, and just look at me," she ordered.

Hook took his eyes off the skies, and looked at Wendy. She gave a small smile, and looked at him expectantly.

"What?" He asked, slightly irked.

"Pan may be the bane of your existence, but the girl is not. Even pirates must make exceptions," Wendy offered.

Hook, with the air of contrite, lowered his pistol and placed into his holster. Wendy let out a breath of relief and approached him, a look of worry and confusion across her features.

"Is that girl me?" She asked quietly. Hook studied her expression, and felt a wave of appreciation wash over him; she was going through the motions he had passed through. The conflicting and dreadful thoughts when you realize you are nothing but a piece, a pawn.

"I do not know," he replied honestly. "She was not here when we last left Neverland."

Wendy looked away from Hook, her expression thoughtful.

"Are you meant to die?" She asked, keeping her eyes trained on the floorboards of the ship.

"From what I know, yes," he replied quietly.

"Am I?" She asked, now looking into his eyes.

"I do not know," came his reply.


	6. Red-Handed Jill

"…There was Alf Mason, so ugly his mother sold him for a bottle of muscat, and Bill Jukes, every inch of him tattooed, but the worst pirate aboard the ship was Red-Handed Jill the most bloodthirsty of them all! After they would pillage and plunder a city, the crew would sit on the deck and listen to stories of each plunder, viciously retold by Red-Handed Jill. Even Hook was frightened of such a woman!" A young girl, no more than 12 sat in the middle of an underground room surrounded by young boys who were in raptured by her tales.

"Hook, afraid of a girl!" Shouted the oldest of the boys, also around the age of 12. He wore an outfit made of leaves and small branches, and sported flaming red hair that went every direction. He and the rest of the boys laughed heartedly.

The girl smiled briefly, before turning her expression serious.

"Not only did she pillage and plunder, they say she would also bestow on her victims the kiss of _death_! Once marked you were doomed to die within the hour," she looked around at the boys' shocked faces, and smiled slyly. "Never has there been a more evil woman to roam the seven seas," she finished slowly and dramatically. The boys began to make kissing noises at one another, resulting in the boys play fighting amongst themselves.

"That can't be true! You have given me a kiss, Angela!" The oldest boy exclaimed, holding a thimble for all to see. He stepped towards the young storyteller, holding out the "kiss".

The young Angela smiled. "Yes Peter, but I am not Red-Handed Jill! She is the only woman able to kill men with a kiss!"

"I knew kisses were evil!" One of the younger boys shouted out.

While all the boys shouted and played, Tinkerbell flew into the hideout, landing on Peter's shoulder. She whispered into his ear, causing an excited grin to spread on Peter's face. 

"Come on Angela, Lost Boys! Tink says Hook and his men are back!"

The Lost Boys shouted various affirmations and started to run out of the hideout. Peter and Angela smiled at one another before flying out of the hideout, following the Lost Boys from above the thicket. They approached the outskirts of the town, the Lost Boys hiding in the brushes, whilst Angela and Peter hid among the trees looking to the Jolly Roger. The crew of the ship were laid out upon the deck, drinking and playing cards.

"Look! Hook!" One of the Lost Boys whispered, pointing at the helm of the ship. 

Hook was leaned up against the railing of the ship, speaking with a woman that sat on the railing beside him. Their demeanors were friendly, leaving the Peter, Angela, and the Lost Boys looking on in confusion.

"He's got a woman with him! Do you think it's Red-Handed Jill?" Another Lost Boy, sporting curly hair asked.

"He don't look afraid of her," One of the smallest Lost Boys commented.

"She is the only woman aboard…" Angela pointed out, wondering if her story were indeed true.

"Red-Handed Jill or not, she is with Hook which means she is the enemy," Peter declared, sneering.

"Shall we give them a bit of a rustle now?" One of the Lost Boys asked, looking mischievous.

All the boys, and Angela, looked to Peter who simply replied with a smirk.

_& & &_

Wendy sat upon the Jolly Roger's railing, watching the captain speak with his crew. His demeanor was not as it ought to have been; In Wendy's memory, Captain Hook was a dreadful sort of man, one that had no qualms towards killing children. A man who was old and alone, thus fought Pan on principle. How could the role of Hook be played by a man she once knew to be a boy that was surrounded by love of his friends and the love of herself?

However, Wendy did see the thirst for blood and the need for revenge in Hook's eyes. So alike were the boy of her past and the character of Hook; perhaps that was evidence of the cycle, though Wendy did not see why this cycle could not be broken. Did the end of the story always end with death? Her mind held too many worrying questions that she had to put away; she could not spend her time fretting over what could be. Instead she would focus on current events, such as the crew's loud singing.

They had returned from the town around dusk, drunk as one could expect a group of pirates to be. Wendy had no desire to lose her senses in such a manner.

"How are you enjoying the pirate lifestyle, Miss Darling?" Hook asked, approaching from Wendy's right.

"I can't say. I've only been a part of it for three days." Wendy replied, with a faint grin.

"If memory serves, you've had a little more than three days as a pirate." Hook stopped at Wendy's side, leaning against the railing of the Jolly Roger.

Hook had denied himself the leisure that a tankard of rum would have provided this night, but he felt better for it. When around Wendy, his senses were muddled enough as it were and he would not allow himself the discomfort of accidental speech. 

"I do not know what you mean," Wendy answered innocently.

"Your days, rather, _day_ as Red-Handed Jill," explained Hook, to which Wendy laughed.

"Oh yes, the bloodthirsty story-teller pirate of only twelve years old," she recalled dramatically. "I doubt you could count that as piracy."

"Perhaps you are right, but it was still quite the betrayal." Hook did not look angry with her, in fact he looked amused, but Wendy had the notion that what he said was not a falsehood.

"Most things I did here when I was a child you found fault with," she gave him an unapologetic smile. "I do not feel the least bit sorry."

Hook laughed heartily. "I didn't think you would," he replied, a wide grin on his face. 

He was enjoying Wendy's demeanor as a grown woman; She was very sure of herself and no longer fearful of her actions. It suited her well as an adult, whereas when they were children it simply annoyed the mickey out of him.

"Are you laughing at me?" She asked, looking more amused than insulted.

"I wouldn't dare. I simply find it humorous that you make no attempt to shield my ego."

"And why should I? You seem as headstrong as you did all those years ago. I doubt anything I could say would stagger you," Wendy said, shrugging. "Though I admit that my impression of you as changed much after our first meeting- as adults, that is."

Hook raised an eyebrow and turned towards her. HIs hook shone briefly as he placed his elbow on the railing. "Oh?"

"When I first spoke to you, you held a serious and disapproving manner. However, now you're friendy and obliging," Wendy explained.

"I was always obliging," he pointed out.

"Then you are more friendly than before," Wendy amended quickly, annoyed at his downplay of her compliment.

"I find it easy to be friendly with you." It was not a lie. Hook did find it easy to tease and speak to Wendy, which on one hand was refreshing, while on the other hand worrisome. He was torn between feeling at peace, and the underlying anger he felt towards everything island did to him. Wendy was a distraction, at best. One that took him back to his younger years. However, that did not erase the years he spent readying himself to perish at the hands of a soon to be pirate captain.

Not that Hook wished to die, especially upon finding Wendy (or was it she who found him?), but he knew of the supposed cycle. Smee had warned him of everything that was to come, including loss of his right hand and it all came to pass. Who was to say that Peter would not Kill him?

A loud crow filled the air, tearing the two companions gazes away from each other.

"Pan," muttered Hook. He stood alert, before calling to his men, "Lads! We've got ourselves a visitor!"

Wendy jumped off the railing and looked about. "I don't see him."

" _Oh Captain Hooook_ ," Pan called, flying above the ship as the Lost Boys stormed the ship.

The crew immediately jumped into action, fighting any Lost Boy they could get their hands on. Wendy spun around attempting to find Pan, but could not track him. Suddenly the boy in question flew out of the sky and entangled Hook in a sword fight, the blades clanging together loudly. Wendy made to help him, but was stopped by three Lost Boys that held their swords towards her.

"'ello Red-'anded Jill," said the middle one with a sneer.

"Pardon?" Wendy asked, her expression one of confusion. She held her hands up lowly as the boys neared her, and looked about for any abandoned weapons but found none.

"Get her!" Exclaimed the smaller boy on the left, and the three boys charged at her yelling. 

Wendy bolted down the stairs onto the main deck, narrowly dodging the blades and gunfire, while the boys chased her about. 

 _He hadn't even thought of arming me_ , Wendy thought bitterly. However, she became thankful for the lack of weapon as she remembered who it was they were fighting: children. They may be vicious little things, but there would be no way she could easily fight one and feel fair. Then again, she wasn't a master swordsman.

"Enjoying your night, _Captain_?" Pan asked, locking his and Hook's swords together.

"I've had worse nights, I'll admit," Hook replied rather nonchalantly considering the circumstances.

Hook quickly lunged at Pan, but Pan parried with ease.

"We hear you have a new pirate aboard the Jolly Roger," Peter mentioned, as he flew behind Hook to avoid being slashed at. Hook swirled around, blocking Peter's advance.

"And we hear you have a new bird amongst your band of miscreants," Hook replied, slashing at the flying boy. "Pray, do tell her name."

"Why don't you," Pan began, before parrying another attack, this time throwing spare rope found near the helm at Hook. "Tell me your new pirate's name?"

Hook tied the rope and threw it at Pan, catching his leg. Jerking the rope, Hook brought Pan to him and drew his hook to his neck. "What do you care of her name?"

Pan sneered for a moment before letting out a forced laugh. "We've recently been told a story about a pirate called Red-Handed Jill. We think she's her since you've never had a girl aboard the ship before," he explained, willing to let Hook know what the boys new, albeit begrudgingly.

Hook pressed his hook into Pan's neck, not drawing blood. "Oh?" He questioned, now amused. "And what is it you know of such a character?"

"It's said she kills with a kiss," Pan growled in discomfort.

"Quite a way to die, eh Pan?" Hook chuckled. "Say, didn't your bird give you a kiss?"

At that remark, Peter launched himself away from Hook by kicking the captain in the stomach and flying up towards the masts. Hook fell backwards at the wheel of his ship with resounding grunt, before hearing an alarmed Wendy call out.

"Wendy?" Hook called out, rushing up from his fall to look down on the main deck of the ship where he spotted Wendy. She was surrounded by the Lost Boys who, at the moment, were simply poking her around the circle with their blades. In spite of that, Wendy didn't look the least bit frightened for her life. On the contrary, she simply looked discomforted and guilty, torn between wishing to save her own skin and not hurting the boys.

Sighing, Hook stepped up on the railing that surrounded the helm of the ship, grabbed a hold of a rope that dangled from the main mast and swung towards the group, landing in the middle with Wendy.

"Nice of you to appear," Wendy noted in annoyance.

"Run along boys," Hook said, pointing his blade at the boy in front of him, while pointing his hook at the boys to the right of himself.

"We don't take orders from pirates!" The boy exclaimed, spitting at Hook's boots. Hook stared at where the boy spat with contempt, bringing his gaze slowly to the boy.

A crow echoed over the ship, signaling the boys to retreat. The Lost Boys lingered for a moment, sneering and shouting at the pirates before taking their leave of the ship. None had perished during the rabble, as was normal whenever the two feuding groups battled. It was a constant stalemate.

Hook sheathed his sword with a breath of tiredness, and turned towards Wendy. "I trust they didn't hurt you," said he.

Wendy quickly shook her head no. "What was the point of all of that?"

The crew slowly and tiredly cleaned up the mess that they and the Lost Boys had made, grumbling. Despite there being no casualties, the crew's spirits dampened withe the knowledge that just as they were all becoming comfortable with the new captain, he too would perish.

"To annoy us," Hook said unimpressed. "Pan did ask about you, however. He and his band of misfits seem to think you are Red-Handed Jill."

"I figured that out when the boys had me surrounded," Wendy said, crossing her arms.

"Well, they aren't mistaken," Hook pointed out with a smirk. "Pan also said you kill with a kiss."

Wendy became flushed. "What? Why would I- what?"

Hook laughed. "'tis just a story told by children who know nothing of you."

"Yes, I know, but honestly," Wendy replied, a tad shocked yet not offended. It was a bit amusing, to be thought a pirating murderess that killed with kisses. What a story that would be!

"Let us retire, men. Tomorrow is another day for cleaning," Hook announced, walking towards his cabin. 

The men sighed in relief, and headed below deck. Wendy followed Hook into the cabin and sat down on one of the chairs, while Hook took off his coat and threw it upon his desk. When Hook turned his gaze upon his female counterpart, he spotted a red stain near her hip.

"You're bleeding," he observed carefully, unsure of how she would react.

Wendy followed his gaze and touched the stain, causing a small hitch of her breath. "I had not noticed. It didn't hurt until you mentioned it."

Hook walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a piece of ripped cloth, then walked to his desk and took the bottle of rum that sat upon it, and poured a bit of it's contents onto the cloth. "Move the shirt. I'll tend to it," Hook said quietly.

Wendy felt flushed, but moved the shirt out of the way, exposing the cut. It was not deep, about two inches across. She supposed it happened whilst she ran about the deck during the fighting. Hook knelt before her, looking at her for a moment before gingerly dabbing the cloth over her cut. The initial touch caused Wendy to inhale in pain, but it quickly subdued as the alcohol cleaned the wound. She watched at Hook observed the wound, and carefully brushed over it with his hand.

"I think it will heal nicely. No need to fret over it," he explained, his hand lingering on her skin. 

Wendy kept still, though her heartbeat had increased. She did not know how she should react; should she push him away and declare it improper? Certainly propriety was not held in high regard on a pirate ship, not that she had much propriety on boarding one willingly.

"Do you have bandages?" Wendy asked, her voice coming out as a soft whisper.

"Yes," came his equally quiet reply.

He drew his hand away, and met Wendy's eyes. She did not look alarmed, simply curious which in turn alarmed him. He stood and walked over the wardrobe once more, to find the bandages. Once found, he turned to find her standing up, still holding her shirt- _his_ shirt- above the cut.

"It would be easier to bandage if I were standing," she said.

Hook nodded in reply, and made to wrap the bandage around her waist carefully. Wendy stood still, never taking her eyes off Hook's face.

"Hold this end," he instructed. Tending to a wounded patient with a hook as a right hand made the process a little more complicated. Wendy complied, and helped Hook wrap the bandage securely around her waist.

"Thank you," Wendy murmured. letting the shirt fall back into place. She and Hook stood only inches from one another, and Wendy realized it was the closest they had ever been to one another. That is, if you didn't count the two occurrences where she ran into him.

"You're welcome," Hook replied.

For a moment, Wendy thought perhaps he would kiss her but he did not move any closer.

"You should rest. No telling if we have an early wake up call or not," Hook finally said, breaking the tense silence. 

Wendy nodded in agreement. "You don't need to sleep at your desk. I know it kinks your neck, and I wouldn't find it improper if you were to sleep on one side of the bed, while I at the other." said she, bashfully. She meant for it to sound indifferent, but alas.

Hook smiled. "I have finally captured your trust."

"Let us see if you can keep it," came her reply. Hook did not miss the subtle smirk that played on her mouth as she turned to retire.

He watched her shift beneath the blankets in an attempt to get comfortable, and he chastised himself for every feeling that currently flowed through his body: happiness, attraction, lust, guilt, anger. Natural they may be, but they made his mind muddled when it came to Wendy Darling. What he wanted and what he could have were very different things. He could have Wendy, her eyes told him so, but in allowing the love he denied her as a child would end in her despair as he perished from the very blade he once held.

Hook eventually climbed into his bed, careful not to disturb Wendy, and allowed himself to dream of what he desired most.


	7. A Change

Hook awoke the next morning not having moved an inch from where he first lay. He'd wager he looked a right fool sleeping as stiff as he did, but he much preferred the aching muscles over waking to an awkward position with Wendy. He sat up slowly, regarding his hook as he lifted his arm. Having not become accustomed to it quite yet, he found that when he woke if he did not play attention where his altered appendage lay he could easily tear his sheets. Which is why there were so many rags and bandages in is wardrobe.

Two months prior, Pan had severed the hand in what had seemed to be the average quarrel between the Lost Boys and the pirates, and feed it to the crocodile. However, Hook did not fear the beast this time around. As massive as the beast was, it was unable to board the ship which is where Hook stayed put. Exploring the island was a prospect he didn't care for, and the only part of the island he set foot was the pirate town. There he could fulfill all his needs, and lessen the risk of being caught unaware by the beast.

Hook stood up, stretching and yawning. He looked to where Wendy lay sleeping and smiled, pleased he had not disturbed her rest. Then, he walked out of his cabin to greet the day; most of the crew were still in their cots, but a few were up and tending to the ships needs. However, Hook had no interest with speaking with them. Instead he stood near the railing and looked out at the island as the sun rose higher in the sky. To the west he could spot the mermaids' cove, their fins splashing in the water. To the east, he saw the thicket where the Lost Boys and the indian tribes were hidden away. He twisted his hook  idly in it's crude wooden socket as he looked out at the calm island. 

"Cap'n," came a quiet, yet stern voice from behind Hook. Hook turned to see Smee walking up behind him.

"What is it Smee?" Hook asked, a slight annoyance in his tone. He was apt to speak to Smee in this manner, despite his fondness of the older man. Smee had been his guide whilst growing up; Hook would even go as far as calling him a father figure. It was strange growing up with your former foes, and learning that they once had lives and people they cared about.

Smee cleared his throat. "I think you know what it is I wish to speak to you about." Smee rocked back on his heels, looking very much like a disapproving father.

Hook exhaled, knowing very well where this is conversation was headed. "What is it you wish to say?"

Smee looked at his captain, choosing his words carefully before speaking. "Why are you keeping her here? Have you told her of what is to happen?"

Hook kept his gaze to the horizon. "She chose to stay," he replied curtly. Smee raised a eyebrow, waiting for a reply to his second question. Hook exhaled. "I have explained it to her, vaguely."

"And yet she stays," Smee said thoughtfully, disapproving but intrigued all the same. 

Admittedly Hook was concerned over Wendy's decision to travel with him; she hadn't even second guessed her decision despite having a family to return to. He was torn between feeling pleased and feeling guilty. After all, what did he have to offer her? A brief nostalgic adventure before throwing her into despair over his inevitable death?

"Peter's final strike draws near," Smee said ominously. "It would be best if we returned her to her family."

Hook glanced at the older man, noticing the grim look all his features held. To Hook, he looked older, though he knew that could not be. Perhaps the constant death was wearing at him. Looking back to the horizon, Hook said nothing. He was conflicted, and he could not agree wholeheartedly to Smee's proposal. Smee took the hint after a few moments, and left his captain.

The ship's crew slowly began to wake, the boards squeaking as the men walked about below deck. Hook  inhaled the sea air and let himself relax. When he was aging upon the Jolly Roger, he was surprised as his love for the sea. Sailing and plundering gave him a sense of freedom and power that quenched the thirst he had not known he had. He reveled in it.

Hook finally turned away from the railing and walked back towards the cabin, meeting Wendy as she opened the door. She jumped, startled. He suspected she wasn't fully awake just yet.

"Morning," he greeted, a small smile graced his features.

"Good morning," she replied, her words sounding groggy.

"Did you sleep well?" He questioned politely, crossing his arms as he appraised her appearance. Her hair was ruffled even more so than yesterday, having not been brushed and Hook found it humorous. Wendy seemed not to notice.

"As well as I could hope to," she replied, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "I was wondering," she began, looking at him timidly. "Could we explore the island today? I imagine it will be a different experience compared to when I was a child."

Hook felt unsure, but a greater part of him felt excited. It would be very nostalgic, and perhaps he would enjoy himself. "If you want," came his answer, earning a smile from Wendy.

"Let us waste no time then!" She started for the ramp that lead to the docks, clearly determined. 

Hook grinned and followed, not before spotting Smee's amused, albeit stern, look. Hook felt a surge of impishness rush though him, feeling much like the young boy he once was; All it took was for Smee to disapprove of his actions regarding Wendy. He smirked, and waved his hook at his second in command before focusing on the woman who walked before him.

"Where do you plan to start?" He asked, falling into step with her.

"Anywhere!" She exclaimed with vigor. "Perhaps starting there." She pointed to the shore that lay beyond the pirate town. Hook knew it would inevitably lead to the mermaids, which were probably what Wendy wished to see.

"Aren't we rather… _energetic_ this morning," he observed. They walked past the quiet houses, their steps seemingly loud due to the quiet atmosphere that surrounded the town at this time of day. Hook knew many of them were sleeping off the effects of one too many drinks, and inwardly laughed.

"I feel rejuvenated! It's odd, I did not feel so tired before, but I must have been for I have not felt this well rested in years," she explained as they reached the edge of town and began their walk atop the sands of Neverland.

"It is a wonder you could feel that way after sleeping on that poor excuse of a bed. I imagine your bed back home is more luxurious," said he. Wendy wrinkled her nose, apparently discontented at the mention of her home. Hook would not let it pass.

"What caused that reaction?" His brow was raised in intrigue, while her's was lowered in frustration.

"I… I do not wish to speak of London," she replied simply, but Hook heard the strain. It worried him.

"Why not?"

She sighed. "I am conflicted about it," said she.

Hook looked around them, analyzing her words. The sand beneath his boots made it hard to kept his footing, irking him.

"Perhaps you shouldn't have run away so quickly," he offered. He too felt conflicted. He felt selfish in taking and keeping Wendy, but in two different ways; One was guilt driven, while the other was pleasure driven. Both innocent intentions, or at least he had thought so. Now, he was aware that in taking her it would leave a ripple effect that would touch upon her family.

"I did what I truly wished to do," she said, breaking him out of his worrying thoughts. "But this does not stop my worrying over my family. The world does not stop if you leave it behind."

Her words touched him deeply. How true they were; As he aged, so did she. As London changed, so did Neverland. He suddenly felt as though he knew nothing of Wendy Darling. Who was she now? Did she understand who he was now?

"Why did you leave?"

Wendy kept her gaze ahead of her, though it seemed she wasn't seeing the shore before her. "I wasn't living the life I wished. I didn't want to be a housewife who stays at home every day, and waits for her husband to return. I wanted freedom from those boundaries," she explained, looking to him briefly to see his reaction. 

Hook kept his expression minimal, but to Wendy's eyes, he looked relieved.

"I had been worried that perhaps, somehow, I can coerced you to run away. That you had a," he suddenly chuckled nervously. "A husband. I didn't want to be a man who stole women away from their homes. I may be a pirate, but I have my morals. At least, when it comes to you." He ended his reply with a more relaxed, even playful, tone after feeling as though a weight had been lifted. 

Wendy openly laughed, feeling at ease now that she had spoken her thoughts to him. "My father tried to marry me to a few bankers, but I couldn't lie and say I loved them, when I didn't. It seemed wrong, not only for me, but for them. They deserve a woman who wants that life."

The two approached a small cove, where Wendy took the lead and made to sit down near the brush that surrounded the small cove. She didn't spy any mermaids, but this did not sway her decision to sit down. The cove was nearly a cave with the tree branches that were braided above the shore. It also allowed the sounds of the forest to reverberate and echo pleasantly within the half circle. The ambient noise was relaxing.

Hook followed suit and sat next to Wendy, removing his overcoat and tossing it to the side. The sun was rising, and the warm weather that covered this side of the island was akin to the hot summers in the Caribbean. He rested his right arm on his leg, turning the hook away from her, for the reason that she was seated to his right. However, she seemed to pay no attention to his appendage, as she had done the last few days.

"What of you? Why do you allow yourself to be pushed around by a child?" Wendy asked. She was sincerely curious, but she allowed her tone to imply she was teasing him.

Hook grinned, looking at her. "What else would I do? I am Captain Hook, after all," replied he, earning a snort from Wendy. He looked at her in amusement; he had never heard her make that noise.

"You are Captain Hook, which means you have a ship that can traverse the seas, including those of Neverland! Yet you stay here and rot, because you expect to be killed by a boy." She raised an eyebrow, obviously unimpressed with his endeavors.

"It's a cycle, Wendy. It continues whether Pan is aware of it or not," he explained, though Wendy would still not believe it.

"You are able to make your own decisions, you know. I highly doubt having a girl who once was Peter's friend aboard the Jolly Roger was happened before," said she.

Hook thought for a moment. It was true, there had not been a woman aboard the Jolly Roger when he was Peter. He knew he had the will to do as he pleased, as he had done so for ten years, but that would not stop Pan from killing him. Hook explained his thoughts to her.

"Even if that were true, why put yourself in danger and misery? Why not allow this boy to remain as Peter?" She asked.

It was an excellent question, to be sure. Hook had not thought of that possibility, simply because it never crossed his mind.

"I don't know," he replied, looking a bit sheepish. 

Wendy smiled at him, then looked out at the water, seeming satisfied with that answer. He followed her gaze and allowed the conversation to settle into pleasant silence. The waves broke on the shore in a rhythmic fashion, while the faint giggles from the mermaids could be heard. They were not near the cove, and Hook doubted they would swim over. 

Wendy suddenly looked to him, an amused smile on her face. "Did you really think I was married?"

He allowed himself to laugh as his face flushed. "I had just imagined that was the path you had set yourself on."

"I need a path filled with more surprises and adventure. _In fact_ , I need no path at all," she said with excitement. She was inspired by the words she chose.

"I would imagine that journey would be a difficult one," Hook observed, idly rubbing his arm.

"Which is exactly what makes it worthwhile," she retorted. In a softer tone, she spoke again, "I am glad you're here with me."

He studied her face, her eyes were passionate which caught him off guard. He was promptly aware that they were alone; On the ship, they were surrounded by his crew, and the only time they were alone it was usually when both were fast asleep. 

Instead of replying with something heartfelt, he replied with, "Why?"

To her credit she didn't look put off by his reply, her expression unchanging. "Because I enjoy your company."

Hook almost asked "Why?" again, but held back. He knew why, and he was afraid of the answer. Afraid, yet he longed for her to tell him anyway. "Do you?" He asked.

Instead of answering his redundant question she straightened her spine and said, "And I think you enjoy mine." Her eyes were challenging him, and he did not look away.

"Perhaps I do," he answered, earning a little scowl from Wendy.

" _Perhaps_ , I should explain what I meant," she said, as she placed her hand on his forearm, leaned in, and kissed him.

He saw it coming, and if he were a better man he may have stopped her but he wanted her to initiate the kiss. His left hand came up to cradle her cheek, as he turned to get closer to her. Wendy displayed her approval by grasping his forearm tightly, and bringing her other hand to his chest, moving her lips over his softly.

Kissing Wendy was beautiful; Wendy was deliberately soft, savoring the moment. When the kiss broke, they didn't move. Her hands stayed on him, her eyes searching his for acceptance and for his love. She didn't have to search far.

"I believe I understand your meaning," he smirked, his eyes still trained on her lips. She gave a breathy laugh in response.

"Good. I wouldn't want to explain a kiss to you," Wendy grinned. She pulled away from his embrace to sit back on the shore.

Hook raised his brow in amusement. "You're rather... _spirited_ since joining the crew," he observed, leaning back on the sand leisurely.

"Oh, I've always been spirited. You just weren't prepared for it when we were young," she replied, her tone teasing. He laughed; it wasn't untrue.

"I doubt I could ever truly be prepared for it," he said, earning a smug grin to appear on Wendy's face. He knew his statement would please her. "Did you lure me out here just to see if I would kiss you?" He questioned.

Wendy stood up now, holding out a hand to help Hook stand. He took it graciously, letting go only to dust off his pants as she did the same. After retrieving his coat from the shore and handing it to him, she finally replied, "Perhaps."

_& & &_

"We attack at dusk!" Peter explained, excitedly. His vibrant hair standing out beside the green brush that made his and the Lost Boys' home.

The boys cheered in response, raising their cups into the air. The boys and Angela sat at a long wooden dinning table, rectangular in shape. Angela raised her glass, but was not at all excited at the prospect of fighting pirates, not that she would be required to. Peter planned to keep her nestled safely away, as he fought Hook. It would not be the fight to the death, rather a fight to annoy. He had realized the man's concern with Red-Handed Jill, so he would tease Hook relentlessly. Peter's ability to turn a grown man's face beat red in frustration never ceased to make him laugh.

What Peter failed to realize was that Angela was acting very much like the girl that was once called Wendy. Angela was enamored by the boy who took her to see the stars, and an island were one could never grow old. And much like before, Tinkerbell caused a ruckus whenever the girl attempted to show Peter what she meant when she offered to give him a kiss. These events happened less often once she regaled the boys with the store of Red-Handed Jill; After all, according to that story a woman's kiss only lead to death.

Angela smiled as the boys began to sing a sailors song, eager to set forth and disrupt the pirates' day. She enjoyed the boys and being their mother, but she could not help the voice that whispered in her mind, reminding her of her mother and father. Love was attempting to steer her back home, and the young girl's excitement for a magical world was wavering. 

_There is only so much excitement a child can experience in one day before they inevitably fall asleep._

_& & &_

Hook was lost in thought, sitting at his desk in his cabin. Wendy had disappeared below deck once they arrived back on the Jolly Roger to keep her end of the bargain she struck with the crew regarding their torn clothing. Thus, Hook was left to his own devices. The solitude was welcome, but the thoughts running through his mind were not. The kiss he shared with Wendy had trudged up another memory from his days as Peter; The memory of when Hook nearly gutted him as his Lost Boys and Wendy watched.

His stomach clenched, remembering all too well the feeling of fear and compliance. In that moment he had decided to play indifferent to the whole affair, but when faced with the all too real prospect of dying, he became terrified. It was the first time in his life he regretted never growing old. All of the experiences he missed (and attempted to never think of), all of the mistakes he had made and never set right...

Then, Wendy stopped Hook's hand. Gave him his first kiss.

It was odd to reflect on these memories now, given the current circumstances. He felt remorse for the current Peter. He didn't want to be that man who nearly kills a boy; He didn't want to inflict those feelings of fear and regret.

But then, what did he want?

Half of his life he had been spent refusing to grow up, while the other half fought against youth. What would his life be without spending it fighting against one thing or another? Wendy had said he should be sailing the seas, seeing all there is in the world. That did sound like a fair alternative, but was it really so simple?

What kept him here? What kept him from changing his path?

Resigning himself from his thoughts, he stood up to exit his painfully quiet cabin. As he opened the doors, he was met with the loud shouts of children. Hook wanted to sigh in frustration, but instead he unsheathed his sword and walked across the deck.

The crew was already engaged in battle with the Lost Boys. The taunts from both sides could be heard, as well as the laughter of the victors of the duels. Hook eagerly searched the skies for the boy he knew was leading the attack but could see no one; the setting sun made it difficult to see shadows within the clouds.

"Are they always this persistent?" Wendy's voice came from behind him. Hook turned to meet her unimpressed demeanor; arms were crossed, and her hip stuck out as she shifted her weight to one side.

"You'd be surprised," he replied, looking equally unimpressed. Then he looked past her as some of the boys crawled over the railings and ran towards them. "Move!" He ordered her. 

Wendy darted out of the way, making contact with another lost boy. The boy stomped on her foot and she shouted in pain, before pushing the boy away. The boy laughed, running off towards the center of the fray. Hook parried all of the attacked the boys were throwing at him, determined not to injure them. The boys didn't seem to keen to injure him as well, which was a fact that Hook had not realized until this moment. If anything these boys were like wild cubs, wishing to pick on the older animals just to annoy.

Meanwhile, Jukes had armed the canon, ready to scare the Lost Boys into retreating. As he aimed the canon into the skies, so not to hit anything, when a loud crow was heard from above. Pan flew through the air, swerving around the masts of the Jolly Roger.

Hook looked quickly from the canon to the flying boy, following his movements. He heard Wendy telling one of the boys to get down, but didn't pay her any mind. Instead he yelled at Jukes to fire the bloody canon, reveling in the loud bang that resonated upon being fired. However the crunching noise that followed, caused Hook to grown. Jukes had aimed for Pan, but as he fired the canon the boy flew out of harm leaving the ship's mast to take the blow.

Hook stood calmly as the mast fell, searching again for the boy who crowed, but as the mast fell to the deck he heard his familiar crow of victory. This sound signaled the boys to yell in triumph as they retreated, jumping overboard into the water and eagerly swimming towards the shore where they could hide away in the thick brush. Hook didn't bother watching them leave. They'd be back soon enough.

"Could someone," A small voice, cut off by a sharp gasp, began. Hook sheathed his sword, looking for the source of the voice. "Please get this off.

Hook walked carefully over some broken pieces of the mast to find Wendy buried beneath a portion of the broken mast. An overwhelming sensation of fear jolted through him as he rushed next to her upper half, knelling next to her.

" _Wendy_ ," he breathed.

Starkey and Smee rushed over, grabbing hold of the mast as a few more crew members helped relieve the large chunk of wood from resting on Wendy's abdomen. She exhaled sharply, feeling the blood rush to her injured areas. Her ribs, her lungs, her arms… Everything hurt. She decided against having large things fall on top of her ever again, if she could help it.

Hook brought his hand to her ribs, lightly assessing the damage caused. At least 2 broken ribs. "Damn it, Jukes!" He said bitterly, taking his hand off her. Jukes made no response, knowing very well not to defend himself. In all honestly, he felt guilty.

"How bad is it?" Hook asked Wendy, as she sat up. She closed her eyes in an attempt to make the pain dissipate. If she did not look at the bruising already forming, perhaps she would not feel it...

"I can say with utmost certainty that I've never felt this terrible," she spat out. Starkey made to laugh, but coughed to disguise it. Now was not the time to tease her, but he enjoyed her dark humor.

Hook squinted in discomfort as she watched the pain flicker across her face. "Come on," he said, offering his hand to her to help her stand. She took it, but also took his took in her left hand to use as leverage to stand. He wanted to react negatively, but kept both arms steady as she leaned heavily on him. He helped her walk to hiscabin, taking slow cautious steps as Wendy hobbled next to him. Her breaths were short, and displayed the amount of pain she was enduring. Hook was sorrowfully impressed at her composure.

Here, she had fainted upon realizing he was her Peter, but when crushed by the mast of a pirate ship after dodging canon fire, she stood strong. Figuratively speaking.

Smee watched his captain carefully. He could not decide whether Hook was angry or worried. Perhaps both. Smee was worried himself. Could this be another marker for Hook to become bloodthirsty? 

It would make a good story, wouldn't it?


	8. Promises

Wendy slept for a full day as she recovered from her injuries. Hook watched over her, allowing Smee and Starkey to relieve him occasionally so he could get some sleep. He felt an odd sense of guilt even though he knew he wasn't at fault for her injuries, nor did she blame him. She didn't even blame Jukes, who walked about the ship as if he were in shackles. For Hook, he couldn't find the energy to be angry at Jukes. Most of his anger was directed at Pan, and not just for Wendy's accident.

The boy constantly picked fights, thinking himself a hero. What was he a hero of? When Hook was a boy himself, he had felt the same. However, the reasons behind his actions were no longer in his mind, as if erased. Hook's brow furrowed at his lack of control of his own mind.

He and Pan were just pawns of some cycle that seemed to benefit no one, Hook thought bitterly. A boy unwillingly becomes a man, and the man dies. In a twisted metaphor, one could say the boy dies too. However, metaphors do not matter much in this situation, other than darken Hook's mind further.

Currently, the captain was situated in his desk chair that was now pulled over to the foot of his bed where Wendy lay sleeping. He was slumped in the chair, his left hand holding his face, looking but not seeing Wendy as she rested. Her arms were wrapped in makeshift bandages made of old fabric that covered the wooden stints that held her bones in alignment. A few ribs were broken, if not simply bruised. Her arms were bruised heavily, but unbroken. Smee had called Wendy's injuries "lucky", and Hook couldn't disagree. He shuddered to think what could have happened if the mast had completely crushed her.

At some point, Hook had fallen asleep. He only realized that he had when he was awoken by Wendy; it had to be the early part of the day. He was surprised at how long he had slept, although a good nights sleep had been long overdue. 

Wendy was sitting upright on the bed, humming softly as she worked on one of the crew's shirts. He sat up in his chair, feeling the ever present kink in his shoulder from falling asleep in an uncomfortable position.

"How are you feeling?" Hook asked, leaning forward as he stretched the muscles in this back.

"Better, but barely," Wendy replied, with a smile. "I can use my hands at least," she offered, lifting the shirt and needle she held.

"Wouldn't want to let those shirts pile up," he quipped. "Though, wouldn't be a better idea to rest?"

"Possibly, but I've slept enough. I couldn't fall back asleep if I tried," Wendy explained, putting down the shirt. She hadn't finished sewing up the hole, but she had only picked up the shirt to give her something to do while she waited for Hook to awaken.

Hook stood up, stretching once more, and looked around the room aimlessly. "Are you hungry?" He asked, feeling his own stomach growl.

"Yes," Wendy admitted. Before he had asked, she hadn't thought about food.

"I'll go get something from below." Hook walked out of the cabin heavy footed, still feeling groggy from his sleep.

When he left, Wendy exhaled painfully as she lifted her shirt to examine her ribs. The bandages covered most of her skin, but she could still see the bruising that was forming. The discoloration of the bruising caused Wendy to grimace. She let her shirt fall back over her torso, before attempting to get out of bed. She slowly brought her legs to the edge of the bed, bringing her feet to the wooden boards of the floor. Her ribs ached terribly, but Wendy was determined. She brought one of her arms to her torso in a poor attempt to to take away the pain, but only ended up flaring the pain in her arms.

With greater effort she thought she needed, she managed to stand up. She wasn't unsteady on her legs, but the flexing of her muscles in her torso did bring small bouts of pain. Nevertheless, Wendy walked over to Hook's mirror that was anchored to the wall. It was a simple rectangular looking glass, and it looked as though it was nailed to the wall when the ship was made. The glass was a little foggy, with random imperfections embedded within. However, Wendy's goal wasn't to count all the cracks and rust marks that covered the mirror, she wished to see her reflection.

She was pleased to see that she didn't look too distressed; Her face only looked tired, and there were bags under her eyes but she didn't look too bruised. Her bandages covered the bruising on her arms in a way that made her think of circus performers she had seen as a child. She certainly had gotten some sun, but it probably wasn't noticeable to any one besides herself. Although she found her injuries less than appealing, she liked the way she looked. She looked like an adventurer.

She didn't have much time left to look upon herself before Hook reentered the cabin, holding various fruits. To his credit, he didn't look _too_ surprised to find her standing up. Hook stepped towards her, holding out an apple. Wendy took it graciously. They ate in a comfortable silence, their eyes darting around the room, occasionally meeting each other's gaze.

Finally, Hook broke the silence after finishing his apple. "Why don't we go for a walk?" He asked, as he threw the core into a trash bin near his desk. He crossed his arms casually, and Wendy was impressed at the fluidly of the motion given that his right hand was a weapon.

"I won't say no, but I am surprised. I figured you wanted to coddle me until I was healed," said Wendy, a bemused smiled on her lips.

Hook grinned. "Yes, well. You'd fight me the entire time, so I figured we could skip that part."

"How clever of you," Wendy said, intentionally using the familiar phrase. Hook smirked, knowing her intent.

"Come on then," he said, opening the door and motioning for her to go first.

She happily obliged, and walked out the door apparently unperturbed by her injuries, throwing what was left of her apple over the railing of the ship. Hook followed, disregarding Smee once more as the old man attempted to speak to him. He would speak, or rather _listen_ to Smee's warnings once he and Wendy returned.

The walk to the shore was rather uneventful, which was a relief to both Wendy and Hook. The island was temporarily at peace with the Lost Boys and Pan off on their own adventures. Wendy look in her surroundings hungrily, wishing to engrave every detail of the island into her memory. She was not sure how this would all end but if it should end with her returning to London, she would not allow herself to forget her return to Neverland.

Their path took them past the town, and into the thicket that was the heart of the island. A much different path than their previous walk had taken them. Once they crossed over onto a less traveled path, Hook offered his arm to Wendy. She took it, smiling softly. Their moments alone, though few, were moments Wendy coveted.

"So where exactly are we headed?" Wendy asked.

"No where in particular, really. This path ends at the shore line, but the journey there is quite extraordinary," Hook replied.

"It is beautiful," she agreed. "Is this near Pan's hideout?" She asked, no accusatory tone in her question.

Hook shook his head. "Most of the island's center has this terrain. We're on the cusp of it," he explained. Wendy nodded her understanding.

As they walked, Wendy felt the ominous feeling of being watched, though she could tell if it was true or not. Hook did not seem alert to any one following or watching them, but Wendy was not entirely sure she was mistaken. However, she did not speak her mind. Instead, she allowed Hook to continue leading her to the shore. Once they were at the edge of the thicket, Hook stopped and told her to wait. His expression was playful, causing an amused grin to appear on Wendy's face.

As he strode backwards and out of view, Wendy turned around, looking up in the trees. She still felt under someone's watch, and it was causing her muscles to tense up. A small rustle of leaves, caused Wendy's attention towards a large bush to her right. Behind the large leaves, she spotted two small eyes and the unmistakable fabric of a nightgown. She turned her head around to see if Hook was approaching, but he had yet to return so Wendy slowly walked towards the girl's hiding place.

"Hello," Wendy spoke softly, smiling. The girl watched her with wide eyes, both curious and frightened.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Wendy said, crouching down. As she did, she winced as her ribs moved. "I doubt I could do much in the state I'm in, anyway," she jested, more to herself than the child.

The girl was wary, but took a small step forward. Her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I'm Wendy."

"I'm… Angela," the girl finally said.

"Hello Angela." Wendy smiled. "What are you doing out here?"

"I heard voices, so I followed them." The girl looked bashful now, but comfortable speaking with Wendy.

"Why aren't you with Peter?" Wendy asked, knowing very well who this girl had to be. 

At her question, Angela looked angry, and a little torn. "He is playing with the Lost Boys." Angela rubbed her eyes tiredly, making her appear younger than she was. Wendy guessed she was around the age of 12, but Angela's tired demeanor reminded Wendy of a young child.

"I miss my mum and dad," Angela said.

Wendy smiled turned bittersweet, remembering all to well how she felt when she realized how long she had gone without seeing her parents. "Why won't he take you home?"

Angela smiled timidly. "I haven't asked to go yet," she explained.

Wendy gave a relieved smile. She had thought, for a brief worrisome moment, that Pan had perhaps kidnapped her and wasn't going to take her home. "Well, I'm sure that he'll take you home the moment you ask it. And if not," Wendy paused, thinking over what she could promise to Angela. "I will take you home."

Angela looked as though she understood Wendy's words, but not that she trusted them.

"Are you Red-Handed Jill?" Angela asked suddenly. Wendy wasn't sure how to answer.

"I'm not a pirate who mercilessly kills, if that's who you think Red-Handed Jill is," Wendy offered. 

The returning footsteps of Hook could be heard as he approached the thicket. Wendy stood up, clutching her sides, unsure what she would say if Hook found the the girl. She didn't expect him to react with anger, but what would he do? Take her for Peter to rescue? However, that thought process didn't matter much because as she looked back down, Angela had retreated back into the forest.

"Wendy?"

Her attention was brought to Hook, who looked concerned. She smiled reassuringly as she walked over to him. "So, why did you have me wait here?"

Hook smiled slyly. "Come and see," he said, holding out his left arm for her to take. She took it, eyeing him suspiciously as he led her onto the shore. He had a blanket laid out on the sand, along with various fruits and some bottles of water. She had to admit she was a little surprised at how romantic this all seemed.

She looked at him, her eyes narrowed in intrigue. "Why did you do this?" She asked, her expression turning softer as they came to a stop at the blanket's edge.

It wasn't that she found him incapable of showing appreciation or affection, she was just surprised at his determination to woo her. Actually, she found it rather charming.

Hook sat down on the blanket, gesturing for Wendy to join him. He had that sly grin on his face once more, and Wendy found herself grinning back.

"I thought that perhaps you would enjoy a day to ourselves, especially since we discovered our mutual… attraction towards one another," Hook explained, handing her one of the bottles. He was feeling quite smug due to her reaction to his impromptu date, as well as giddy. He had wanted to spend a day with Wendy alone for some time, even before the kiss, but their recent exchange and Wendy's recent mishap encouraged him further.

Wendy smile turned into a smirk at the memory of their visit… _yesterday_? It _was_ only yesterday. It felt like ages since then. Perhaps it was due to the way Neverland felt while in it. Or perhaps it was due to the amount of adventure she had endured since her choice to accompany Hook here. Either way, she found herself pleased with the result before her.

"How very intuitive of you." Wendy sat down, careful of her injuries.

"I find it useful to think ahead every so often," he replied cheekily. "I hoped that it would have been at a time with you _not_ injured, but I am pleased regardless." He had noticed her hesitant movements, but she was not complaining. He knew she would tell him if she were too uncomfortable, or at least he hoped she would. False bravado would only prolong her injuries and he couldn't have that.

"Well, it is lovely," she said, looking out to the sea.

"As are you," he replied smoothly, without pause. Wendy turned her gaze abruptly, apparently surprised at the unabashed demeanor he held this afternoon.

"Flatterer," she teased with a shy grin. She took his hand in hers and brought it up to her lips to kiss gently. It was a tender gesture, and Hook couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with his senses and emotions. Around her he felt more at peace, yet stirred, with love. He moved his hand out of her grasp so he could cradle her face. His thumb brushed over her lips, than her cheek and he could feel the warmness in her blush.

This had to be one of the most beautiful moments in his life.

"Could I, I would ravish you here," he said lowly, and truthfully. If possible, Wendy's cheeks grew warmer. Her gaze stayed trained on him however, not wishing to look away.

"Could I, I would let you," she breathed. The tension between them thickened, and Wendy cursed her state. A small voice in the back of head warned her that this was probably for the best, but she wholly disagreed.

"Let us hope your wounds heal quickly then," Hook said, looking down to her lips before letting his hand fall between them.

"Until then," Wendy promised, grabbing ahold of his hand once more. Her heart fluttered for a few moments in anticipation, before she drove her eyes and her thoughts to the breaking waves in front of them.


	9. Come With Me

"Everyone ages, even the fairies."

"We grow old. We die. We are as mortal as the next man. However, children, we have found a way around such despair through sacrifices of the heart."

An elderly, plump fairy sat upon a small throne made of leaves and embellished twigs. His face looked as ancient as the forest, deep wrinkles throughout his face, and his mouth was covered by the long beard that had not been shaved in many years. It lay upon his lap, trailing down to the ground below him, tied off with a ribbon to keep it from fraying out.

Young fairies sat at his feet, looking to him with full attention. Their wings fluttered in silent anticipation for the story to continue.

"Fairies were once the most fragile thing in this forest, believe it or not. Befriending young humans in order to fill the hole in our hearts that yearned for mischief; living until the child we befriended no longer believed that we could possibly exist in such a world." The elderly fairy looked angry for a moment, but kept his calm demeanor as he continued.

"Many a fairy perished this way, nearly taking our race to extinction." The children gasped, unable to believe such events took place. "But, as luck would have it, one fairy befriended a boy who was determined to never grow up. His determination inspired the fairy, who flew to Neverland in seek of aid from her clan."

"We must help the boy,” she pleaded. The elders thought deeply about what she asked of them. To give magic to a human boy was very dangerous, especially when they knew that eventually the boy would turn on them, but they decided to lend their magic.

"Neverland kept fairies and the men of old alive for hundreds of years, almost without signs of age. The fairies would not have left Neverland had there been children running about, you see. Mischief is measured differently to grown men," the elder fairy explained.

"But what about the Indians?" A young fairy questioned.

"A good question lad," the elder fairy replied. "The Indians have thought their children to stay as far away from us as possible, killing us if we dare fly in their territory. This is why you must remember to stay near the hive." He pointed at the young fairy in reprimanding manner.

"With the fairy's magic, the boy was able to cross realms without fear of aging. He brought us more children, but with more children the more annoyed the pirates became. The children enjoyed teasing the adults, you see, and with more children the boy began to lead his group against the pirate and his crew. The more this went on, the more severe things became." The elder fairy looked mournful, and sighed.

"The fairies became concerned; the boy was becoming as corrupt as any child would, even with the process slowed. The sacrifice of magic was proving to be in vain," he paused for dramatization. 

"However, the eldest fairies could see a solution. The magic that could bring a child into this realm could be transferred to another, one of the boys that had been brought to the island through the boy, should the boy loose all innocence. The only worry was that the innocence that boy held usually dissipated when one began to loose his belief in all things whimsical, us fairies included. The clan started to worry that somehow he would loose his belief in fairies while on the isle, and if he did then more than a fair few fairies would perish."

The children looked sorrowful, their eyes glued to the elder fairy. 

"But thankfully, we did not have to worry for our lives. The battle between the boy and the captain escalated into a real duel. One way or another the boy would be dealt with. If he died, we would still live and the magic would go into another boy. If he succeeded, his innocence would be gone after taking the life of another human. Both means allowed us to survive."

"And as night approached that fateful day, we discovered that by insuring that the boy fight the man who threatened his mischievous ways we gained even more power than before. The magical transfer regenerated the clan, and made fairies stronger as a whole.”

“Once the man was slain, the magic keeping the boy from aging and allowing him to fly dissipated. The boy was enraged. That rage fueled his purpose as he aged, and he became the man he once fought. Thus the cycle came and went, and we fairies remain alive and in control of Neverland." The elder fairy ended his tale with a smile.

The children all let out a sigh of relief, and began to spout questions at their elder, who chuckled before shushing them. 

"Come children! The festivities are beginning!" He exclaimed. As if on cue, cheering could be heard nearby.  The anticipation for what was to take place within the fortnight was exerted through a weeklong celebration wherein all the fairies return to the hive and watch for the confrontation to begin. It would not be long now...

* * *

On the other side of the island, Smee kept a watchful eye on his captain and the new addition to their crew. He was never a superstitious man, but ever since Wendy set foot on the Jolly Roger he felt as if a match lingered over the proverbial powder keg.

Hook's "birthday" was nearing, and Smee knew better than anyone what would come of that day. It was a strenuous day for the crew, not to mention the despair that clouded the island while a new man took Hook's place. And now with a former Wendybird aboard, all Smee could see in the future was utter despair.

No matter how hard he attempted to talk some sense into his captain, all it seemed to do was reinforce Hook's feelings for Wendy. Smee didn't know how the two became so close after having not seen each other in over a decade, and suspected that the fairies had something to do with it. He was aware of the fairies interference in many of the happenings on the island, including Hook's "arrival"… But if they were involved in Wendy's appearance, he feared what Hook would do at the end. What would happen to Wendy?

Smee shook his head of the thoughts. His role was only to mentor to the best of his abilities. Not to decipher the inner workings of the fairy mind.

He moved on past his post on the main deck, taking in the setting sun. He then walked over to the door of the captain's quarters and knocked. A conversation regarding Hook's plan was long overdue.

Hook opened the door, looking displeased at the interruption. From where Smee stood, he could see Wendy was sitting on the bed, holding a book. She smiled at Smee, and he gave a forced smile in return.

"Time for a walkabout," Smee told Hook. He knew that Hook would agree. Despite Hook being the captain, he treated Smee like a father. He generally respected Smee, but, as was shown with Wendy's presence, Hook liked to rebel against Smee's advice every once in while.

Hook gave a curt nod, and then turned back to Wendy to excuse himself from her company. She wasn't bothered with the intrusion and Smee suspected she'd been waiting for him to appear.

Once outside the cabin the two men took their usual route around the ships deck, walking in silence for a few moments before Smee spoke.

"Have you prepared her for what's to happen?"

Hook clenched his jaw. "No," he replied simply.

Smee sighed, clasping his hands behind his back. "There's no use in avoiding the inevitable."

"So you've said all these years." Hook's voice sounded tired, and rebellious. 

They paused at the bow of the ship. "Her coming back to Neverland isn't something that usually happens within the Cycle, though I'm sure you knew that." Smee paused, looking to Hook."Nevertheless, it cannot stop what the fairies have planned. You need to speak to her, and we need to send her home."

"I know." Hook kept his eyes trained on the horizon.

"You know, yet you've done nothing."

"I know and despite knowing I find I want to change how this all ends," Hook nearly growled, apparently displeased with his own feelings.

"You can't. You know that." Smee sighed. "The amount of times the crew has tried to intervene…" He trailed off, remembering all the ways he and the crew attempted to bypass the cycle — first hiding Hook, which ended in the crocodile chasing the crew right back to the Jolly Roger. Another time, they thought to hurt Peter before the "final" battle, but Peter was warned by the fairies and another Hook perished.

How many years had Smee spent watching his ward, his captain, his friend grow up just to be slaughtered? Too many, he thought bitterly.

"You must resign yourself, but not leave without a fight. Just as I've taught you." Smee reiterated, sounding very much like a father sending his son into war.

Hook nodded, looking more and more displeased with his situation as the seconds ticked by.

"You grew up well, despite the circumstances," Smee said with a faint grin.

Hook turned his gaze to Smee, grinning at his words. "Never thought I'd enjoy it so much."

"Guess that's the blessing within the curse eh?" Smee unclasped his hands and brought one up to Hook's shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"Prepare yourself and Wendy. Tomorrow will come whether you're ready or not."

Smee walked away, feeling he had done his best to assure Hook would do the right thing. He also felt that all too familiar sting of grief aching in his chest, but he knew there was nothing he could do now.

* * *

Hook retuned to Wendy with a soured mood.

"I see your talk went well," Wendy said with a raised brow, closing the book in her hands loudly and rising from the bed.

Hook threw her an unamused look, before plopping down in his chair. He dropped his hooked hand on the desk loudly and rubbed his temples with his left hand, trying to decide where to begin.

"I," he began slowly, trailing off as he turned the words over in his head. "I haven't told you of what is going to happen," he finally said, looking up at her. She returned his gaze with one of unimpressed confusion.

"Not everything has to be a riddle," replied she.

"It's not a riddle!" He exclaimed exasperatedly. "I…When I became Hook, it meant that I was going to be killed… by Pan." He bent his right elbow, bringing the hook up to examine it thoughtfully.

Wendy's brows narrowed. "Pan has shown he loves to irritate you, but killing you seems a bit extreme."

Hook laughed bitterly. "Does it? I did the same thing." He let his head hit the back of the chair with a thud, closing his eyes.

"Yes, and?" Came Wendy's snarky reply.

Hook brought his head back down, looking at her surprised. "And… And that's the bloody cycle! I cannot stop it!"

“Yes you can!” Wendy exclaimed, as she walked over to him.

She lowered herself to her knees and placed her hands on his thighs, looking up at him.“Come away with me,” she pleaded softly. “Come back to London with me.”

Hook looked at her longingly and replied brokenly, “I… can’t.”

Her grip on his thighs tightened. “Yes, we can sail back and never return. You and Pan fight over living together in Neverland, so why not leave? The only reason you two fight is over this blasted place.”

Hook sat quietly for a moment, thinking over her words. Wendy reached up and took his hand, bringing his hand to her lips for a kiss.

“If we do this, we’d have to do so secretly,” Hook finally said, his voice a little desperate. She nodded in agreement. 

“We will leave as though I intend to fight Pan, and while he makes a fuss we can leave.”

“Back to London?” She inquired.

“Is that where you want to go?” He asked, rubbing her hand with his thumb.

Wendy hesitated, thinking it over. She missed her family, but she wasn’t sure what to expect when they returned. The worst assumption was that she ran away with Peter and she would be labeled uncouth in society, and the best assumption would be a patchy cover up that involved her secret engagement and wedding to Peter.

Neither option sounded quite appealing to her.

“Anywhere but there,” she finally replied.

Hook looked a little confused at her reply, but also relieved. He hunched in his chair brought his forehead to hers, and they sat in silence for a moment, before Hook breathed a laugh.

Wendy smiled and whispered, “I love you,” so softly Hook almost didn’t hear it.

“I love you,” he said feverishly, and brought her mouth to his for a passionate kiss.

Wendy inhaled sharply, and gave herself into the kiss. Her heart was beating furiously at his confession, and she was pleased she told him of her affections. Her hands kept their tight grip on his thighs, and suddenly Wendy was aware at how intimate the touch was.

When they parted, Hook gazed at her with adoration and lust that she was sure was reflected in her own eyes. Her injuries that had so far prevented them from being intimate had healed more, although she was still tender. She decided she would deal with what little discomfort she had, as she wanted the man before her far more.

Hook took his left hand from her, and brought it to his shoulder. “Help me take the arm off,” he requested softly, almost embarrassed.

Wendy nodded, stood up, and moved behind Hook as he lifted his shirt over his head. His actions revealed a harness that strapped across his chest and back that kept the arm and hooked hand securely to his forearm. Wendy slowly brought her hands to his back, and trailed them across his shoulders, earning a quick inhale from Hook. She smiled, and began to unbuckle the harness. Once it was undone, Hook cautiously pulled it from his arm, revealing the arm which was scared, but healed over at the end.

He placed the arm on the desk then stood, pushed the chair away, and turned towards Wendy. She gazed at his broad chest, then met his eyes. In a sudden flurry, they met. Hook brought his arms around her, letting no space lie between them, while he kissed her soundly. Wendy’s arms were around his neck, while her hands tangled themselves in his red locks. 

She let out a moan, both from the pleasure of the kiss and the uncomfortable pressure on her ribs.Without ending the kiss Hook loosened his grip slightly, but kept her close as his hand traveled along her back and to the slope of her bottom.

Wendy was the first to deepen the kiss, her tongue tracing his lips. Hook groaned, and the deep reverberation from his chest caused Wendy’s nipples to harden through the thin fabric of the linen shirt. He groaned again, feeling his effect on her, and he began to lead them ungracefully to the bed.  
When they finally broke for air Hook immediately turned his attention to her neck, peppering it in chaste kisses before placing an open mouthed one at the hollow of her neck. Wendy moaned wantonly, surprising herself, and threw her head back. Hook’s hand now grasped her rear, as he fell back onto the bed.

Feeling overwhelmed by the amount of clothes she was wearing Wendy pulled away from him and sat up, pulling the shirt off in one quick flourish. Her ribs were still bandaged, and Hook lightly ran his hand along her left side as acknowledgement. However, his eyes were now locked upon her chest as it was a sight he had never been granted before. Propping himself up with his right arm, he brought his mouth to her small mounds and lavished them with his tongue. Wendy watched him enraptured, and flushed when his eyes opened and locked with hers as he continued kiss her chest.

Of their own accord, her hips shifted on his lap bringing her attention to the bulge that had arisen in his trousers. She gasped at the sensation, and Hook’s attentions momentarily paused as he too let out small breath. Wendy moved her hips again, and Hook growled this time, his hand raising to her head to bring her mouth to his again.

He shifted Wendy above him, so that she could easily be flipped onto the bed. She let out a breathless laugh, and Hook grinned down at her. He silently swore to remember every detail of this moment; Wendy’s halo of hair, sprawled out on his bed, the way her lips were a darker shade and slightly swollen from his attentions.

Wendy brought her hands in-between them to the hem of his trousers, running her fingers lightly along the skin there. Hook inhaled sharply, and brought his hand to his waist, pushing the trousers down with Wendy’s help. Once off, Wendy’s gaze traveled to where he lay atop her, and Hook couldn’t help the sly smile that graced his features as he watched her lust filed eyes study him. He quickly diverted her attention, by placing an open mouthed kiss on one of her breasts before, bringing his hand down to cup her through her trousers.

They both moaned. He could feel her slickness through them. She pushed against his hand, and moaned again, reveling in the pressure his hand gave her. Her hands traced his manhood briefly, causing him to buck into her, before she brought them to her trousers and began to push them off. Hook helped, eager to rid her off her last article of clothing.

Once she was bare they melted into each other, moaning at the sensation of skin against skin. Wendy kissed his neck eagerly, while her hands grasped his rear, pushing him against her. He hadn’t entered her yet, but was now pushed up against her entrance. The friction nearly undid him then. He gave another growl as he turned his head to capture her mouth again, before bring his hand between them to guide himself into her.

Her slickness, allowed him to push into her without any pain and Wendy couldn’t help the satisfied moan that escaped her. Her hands pressed into him more urgently and he abided by speeding up his rhythm. Wendy’s legs wrapped around his legs, while his hand found it’s way back to her breast, cupping it softly as he continued to kiss her.

It wasn’t long until Wendy began to pulse around him, and her final moan was swallowed up by his guttural growl as the two of them climaxed.

There was a chorus of “I love you’s” that poured from their mouths as they caught their breaths.

Eventually Hook rolled over and off of Wendy, who sighed at the loss. She turned to her side and brought herself as close to him as possible. Hook smiled, closing his eyes and bringing his arm around her as they settled into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this has been a long time coming. I apologize for the wait, though I am pleased I finally wrote this chapter. I had lost my document that had everything mapped out and lost all inspiration to write this. However, after rereading it I fell in love with the characters again so hopefully I'll finish it this time.
> 
> Only one chapter left to go!


End file.
